


Too Attached to No Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, IDK I'm really bad at tags, Implied Sexual Content, JaeYong - Freeform, Johnny is horny, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, doyoung likes ten kind of, johnten, ten doesn't wanna date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten wants an escape from his hectic fucked up life in Thailand just for one single moment to clear his head and his already broken heart. He flies across the country to stay with his best friend- old college roommate Kim Doyoung, a very prestigious vocal coach in Jeju, South Korea for a month. Happy to be finally getting a break Ten finds himself thrown into more chaos after meeting a raven-haired boy named Johnny, a love confession, a dream job offer, and a sick mother he loves back in Thailand. Ten wants to be happy, but for right now he wishes he would disappear.





	1. Jeju Island

“ _Flight 143 to Seoul is now boarding…”_

The background noises of the announcer’s in the airport ring through Ten’s ears as he makes his way out of the Jeju Island terminal and towards the baggage claim. He takes a deep breath, taking in the Island air as he searches the signs in the airport, his eyes falling to the English on the signs instead of the Korean. He stops to make sure the other signs are all pointing in the same direction before moving his feet again. Ten’s phone starts to ring, flooding in with text messages, direct messages, and missed phone calls from when he was flying over the ocean. Once he is finally at the belts for the claim he waits and pulls out his phone.

_DongDong: I’m at Terminal 1, the blue car._

Ten smiles, quickly typing back an _‘Okay’_ and slipping his phone back into his jacket pocket. He watches the belt go around and around for what feels like 30 minutes before he finally spots his metallic, roller suitcase with splatters of paint on it. Ten quickly lugs the heavy suitcase off the belt, almost tripping once it’s finally settled. He pulls up on the handle to begin dragging the case behind and heads for the terminal exit doors.

Jeju air is warm, but not hot. It’s not hot enough for Ten to feel like he needs to take off his sweater but it’s not something he wants to wear if he were to stay in the sun for long. His eyes scan the various people hailing taxis or waiting around for their uber to arrive. Part of his heart leaps out of his chest when he hears a car horn honk in his direction, Ten’s eyes immediately fall to a blue car with a very happy black-haired boy stepping out of it.

“Oh my god, your hair matches your suitcase.” Doyoung teases as he smiles, Ten rolls his eyes all while going in for a hug from this best friend. Ten lets out a deep exhale into Doyoung’s shirt, he hasn’t seen his best friend in almost a year. Ten misses Doyoung with everything. “I’m glad you finally decided to come to visit,” Doyoung says, releasing Ten from his grip. Ten gives a happy smile.

“I’m glad to finally be off that damn plane,” Ten exasperates, “Wifi costs almost 30 dollars for one hour on that plane. I was so bored, I tried to sleep but the kid next to me kept crying.” He frowns and Doyoung lets out the loudest laugh which makes others turn to his direction. Ten grabs his suitcase while Doyoung pulls him to the car. “I only have enough money for three weeks, it’s going towards alcohol, pain meds for the hangovers, and condoms.” Ten states firmly.

Doyoung chuckles as Ten tells him of his money budget while opening the trunk for Ten’s suitcase to be thrown in. Once that is done both of them make their way to the front of the car. Ten falls into the seat and slips on the seatbelt. As soon as Doyoung settles himself he pulls out onto the road and they start to make the drive off of Jeju airport grounds.

“So it’s gonna be like college for you again for a whole three weeks?” Doyoung teases, “Me taking care of you in your drunken stupor, having to clean up your throw up off my pillows again and then finding random condoms all over the room?” Doyoung smiles as he brings back memories of when he and Ten were in college in Thailand together. Ten reaches over and smacks his friend’s shoulder, he lets out a giggle at the memory of their second year of college. 

“I’m not that wild anymore,” Ten assures, “At least this time I will know how to aim for your pill- Ow!” He yelps as he feels Doyoung punch his arm as a response to his teasing. Ten laughs, rubbing his now sore arm through his sweatshirt. He winces and lifts his sleeve. “Great now I have a bruise!” Ten fake cries, Doyoung rolls his eyes.

They ride in silence the rest of the way home, well if someone were to count Ten’s loud singing to the radio as silence. As Ten sings his heart out he feels the car slowing to a complete stop into the driveway of a nice little beach house, the beach only being a few yards away. He feels his breathing shallow at the beauty of the place, seeing the rock and brick mixing to make walls and roof. Ten turns to Doyoung with a bewildered expression.

“You live _here?”_

“You act surprised. It pays to be a vocal coach in a country of wannabe singers.” Doyoung winks.

Ten scrambles out of the car, slamming the door behind him as he walks up to the driveway and the front door. The only thing that knocks him from his fantasy of having a house on the beach is when Doyoung slams the trunk of his car shut and begins to roll Ten’s suitcase towards the house. Doyoung opens the front door for Ten and the silver-haired boy can’t decide if the inside if better than the outside of the house.

“Damn, Dong Dong. You must be banking!” Ten fans himself as he looks to his friend like he was starstruck. Doyoung laughs as he parks Ten’s luggage in the foyer before coming closer. “You know you just became a lot more attractive. Are you seeing anyone?” Ten winks and laughs.

“Yeah, and it’s hopefully not you getting fucked by some guy later this week.” Doyoung deadpans, Ten lets out a barking laugh as he finally fully enters the house. He immediately runs to the glass door at the back of the house to see the ocean lapping its tongue against the sand bed. 

Ten wants to get immersed right now by that wicked tongue, he wants to feel the sand scratching his back. He needs this vacation, he deserves it after the year he’s had. Ten feels like he can finally breathe out here in Korea and away from his problems back in Thailand. It is as if watching the waves lick away at the sand he can feel himself become relax more and more with every lick.

“Tennie?” Ten hears and he turns his head to his friend who was in the extravagant kitchen made of marble. He hums as a response, “How about I make us something to eat then you and I can get our swim trunks on and go down to the beach?” Doyoung suggests, Ten smiles and nods as he loves the thought of going to the beach. Ten needs this more than humans need oxygen.

~ 

Ten’s skin was hot as he basked in the sun on the beach, the sand engulfing the parts of his body it could reach and cradling his aching muscles. They have been out in the sun going on two hours the sun is lowering in the sky by the second. He sighs contently, adjusting the shades on his face only looking up when he hears the shuffling of sand next to his head. Doyoung stands over him, with a bucket of water and before Ten can process what is about to happen Doyoung dumps the water on Ten’s face instantly water-boarding him. The sound of screaming and laughing rings through the air as Ten scrambles to get the saltwater out of his nose and eyes making other beach goers turn to the commotion.

“What the fuck?” 

“You looked hot.” 

Ten glares at Doyoung as he wipes his eyes, he quickly bends down to grasp a handful of wet sand and chuck it at the older boy. Doyoung gracefully averts Ten’s advances of retaliation. Ten walks over to the towels to scrub his body in hopes of getting dry. He wipes his hands on his pale, blue swim trunks. Ten continuously stares at his friend afraid that the boy might throw something else on him.

“Oh calm down, I’m done, you’re safe for now,” Doyoung says as he walks over to his towel and lifts it to find his wallet that he has been hiding, “There’s a little cabana up the beach where we can get some drinks if you’re down?” Doyoung asks and Ten practically leaps for joy at the thought of getting to drink yogurt soju on the beach, bouncing and clapping like a little kid. Doyoung laughs and Ten grabs his wallet while slipping on his sandals to follow the other boy to the drinks.

As they walk Ten takes in the view of the beach and watches the people around him. He watches the little kids chase each other and the seagulls he notes how they scream with joy when the birds fly away only to dive back seconds later to eat the food they have dropped on the sand. Ten smiles to himself before spotting a group of boys playing beach volleyball, he notices a rather large guy with black hair and matching swim trunks. He observes the boy for a moment and notices how the sun hits his ocean soaked skin, the saltwater casting bright reflection into Ten’s eyes. The boy’s skin was paler than the others but not white and his jet black hair is bouncing around as he moves to tease the view of an undercut. The boy was devastatingly attractive.

Ten doesn’t realize he is staring all this time until he sees the boy casts a gaze his way and their eyes connect. This is when Ten notices the boy growing a slight smile on his face, the boy was more than devastatingly attractive. Ten can't help but think of how that smile would look while in between the sheets in a sweaty embrace. This boy was downright a dark-haired prince. Ten shoots a small, knowing smile back before breaking the gaze. He turns to Doyoung and links their arms together as they walk. Doyoung hums as a response to Ten’s action.

“I have found what I want to do later.” Ten states with a bright smile. Doyoung laughs as the sand under their feet turn into a mixture of sand covered concrete.

“What or _who?”_ Doyoung asks with a questioning eyebrow. Ten looks back to the group of boys that are still playing volleyball while laughing and running around. He leans against the cabana bar as soon as they reach it. Ten tilts his head to the side and sighs, Doyoung is still watching the silver-haired boy and then to what Ten is looking at to see a large boy with raven colored hair and Doyoung knows what Ten is going to say next.

“ _Who,”_ Ten announces, “I have found _who_ I want to do.” Doyoung rolls his eyes.

~

Several hours pass along with continuous drinks Ten was knocking back. Ten is very drunk, he doesn’t know how he’s standing or even where he is. He just knows Doyoung is holding his hand and there is a fire on the beach in front of him with a group of people listening to music and drinking around him. He looks to his friend who is sipping on what Ten is sure only his third beer. Ten leans his head on Doyoung, looking to their hands as confusion sets in. 

“How long have we been over here? And When did we start holding hands?” Ten laughs as he looks up to the older boy. Doyoung laughs as Ten’s words come out in slurs, “I’m thirsty.” Ten states and removes his hand from Doyoung’s to grab the beer bottle and press it to his lips. He lets the cool, bubbly liquid slide down his throat. 

“Thanks for finishing that off, not like I was drinking it.” Doyoung huffs at Ten and Ten bats the boy’s face, sitting up to hand Doyoung the beer bottle that was now empty. “If I go get us another beer do you promise to just sit here and not move?” Doyoung looks directly at Ten who nods as a response. There is no possible way Ten can walk away with how light his head is feeling right now. Ten wants to go to Doyoung's house and go to sleep, there is no one around that he thinks is attractive at least not attractive as the boy he's seen earlier.

Before Ten can say anything to Doyoung he’s left alone with a group of strangers who are as drunk as he is listening to music and trying not to fall into the fire pit. Ten sighs, running his hand through his hair. He makes a mental note to take a shower when they get back to Doyoung’s. Ten hated the feeling of sand in his hair. As he thinks to himself he feels a weight drop itself next to him on the piece of driftwood he and Doyoung have been sitting on. Ten turns to the figure and his breath is taken away by the figure next to him. It’s the boy from earlier, the dark-haired volleyball player. Ten thinks it’s fate that he is here now right next to him.

“ _Do you have a light_?” Ten hears right in his ear and it sends shivers down his spine all the way down to his toes that curl in the sand. He notices the beautiful boy staring right into his eyes with a cigarette hanging from soft lips. Ten nods but then points to the fire right in front of them and it makes the boy let out a loud laugh. “Smart-ass are we?” The raven boy asks and Ten giggles.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Ten says, “Just smarter than the rest.” He winks and the raven boy laughs again, shaking his head at Ten. Ten laughs with him and the boy leans over offering Ten a drag off of the cigarette. “No, thanks. Don’t feel like wrapping my lips around something that small.” Ten’s voice becomes sultry as he catches gaze with the other boy. Ten notices his dark eyes and he knows his flirtatious words are working on the larger boy.

“You seem like you’re asking for trouble or are you looking for fun?”

“Why can’t I have both?”

“Name’s Johnny.”

“Ten.”

Ten watches Johnny and the way his eyes have dropped to his lips and back up to meet gazes again. Ten’s heart is beating out of his chest and he feels like the ground beneath him is vibrating. He watches Johnny take a drag off his cigarette and lets the smoke roll out from his parted lips. This was turning Ten on, just the thought of tasting the smoke on the other boy’s lips mixing in with their own wet heat.

“This might seem forward of me but I noticed you staring earlier and I thought to myself,” Johnny pauses to take a swig of beer that rests in his hand that Ten didn’t notice until now, “I thought, how would that pretty boy feel under me feel as I _fucked_ him?” Johnny whispers right in Ten’s ear. He gasps softly. Ten’s heart is in his throat now and his brain is now resting in his swim trunks. He looks at Johnny before taking the cig that rests on the boy’s lips and bringing it to his mouth to take a slow drag, blowing the smoke out slowly. 

Before Ten can react, his lips are being attacked by the raven-haired boy in a wet, sloppy and drunk kiss. The cigarette that rests between his fingers falls to the sand and his hand moves to Johnny’s shoulders. _Fuck this guy taste good_ Ten thinks to himself as he kisses back. Johnny tasted of rich chocolate candy and ale, it turns Ten on to the point he wants to get out his trunks at this exact moment. Johnny tugs softly at Ten’s hips to pull him closer and almost onto his lap but Ten has to pull back. He may be drunk but that doesn’t mean he wants to get fucked in front of all these strangers.

“Wait, let's go somewhere else.” Ten states with a point, Johnny’s hand still having a firm grip on his hips. Johnny nods as Ten begins to stand taking Johnny’s big in his small one. He looks up to the direction of Doyoung’s house when he sees Doyoung himself walking towards him, giving him an inquisitive look as he sees the taller boy behind him from earlier. Ten turns back to Johnny, “Stay here for a second.” He states and drops the boy's hand as he drunkenly runs over to Doyoung.

“Is that the ' _who'_ you’re doing from earlier?” Doyoung asks as he hands Ten the new beer, Ten nods rapidly. Doyoung chuckles to himself as he digs his house keys out of this swim trunks, handing them over to Ten. “You know where the guest room is just please try to be clean and not so loud I don't want cops showing up because they thinks someone is getting killed in my house from all the screaming. I’m gonna stay out here another hour, would that be enough time?” He asks Ten nods and kisses Doyoung, actually kisses Doyoung.

“Thanks, Dong Dong.” Ten smiles before patting his face, he watches Doyoung wipe his lips in disgust. It’s not like Ten hasn’t kissed Doyoung before, plus Ten is always _overly_ affectionate when drunk. “I love you, you’re the best.” Doyoung says something along the lines of _‘damn right I am.’_ Ten makes his way back to the raven-haired boy, who has started talking to a blonde boy with dimples if Ten isn't mistaken it is the other boy that Johnny was hanging out with. Ten takes Johnny’s hand and begins to pull him up the beach, he watches as Johnny and the other boy fist bump as he walks along with Ten.

The walk to Doyoung’s house is silent but they are holding hands and sending each other silent glances. Ten can feel his heartbeat in his ears and he starts to wonder if Johnny feels like he does. The trek is short and before Ten can blink they’re in the house after fumbling with the right keys. Johnny’s hands immediately take their place on Ten’s hips, pulling him close. Ten is pressed against the cold glass door, he shivers but he can’t tell if it’s from his bareback on glass or Johnny’s hands that have found their way to his ass.

Ten’s wraps his arms around Johnny’s broad shoulders with the beer he was given still in his hand to pull him closer, grinding his front against the other boy’s. He hears Johnny let out a shaken gasp, Ten smiles to himself before he roughly takes Johnny’s face with his free hand. Ten closes the gap between them to have his tongue slip past pink lips to taste Johnny’s tongue on his.

“ _Fuck_.” Johnny moans against Ten’s mouth. Ten pulls back, letting Johnny breath for a moment while he takes a sip of his fresh beer. He chugs half of it before offering the rest to Johnny who graciously accepts and chugs the rest of it. Ten takes the bottle and sets it on the nearest surface to be rid of it. He leans up and pecks Johnny once more. Ten giggles to himself for a moment and Johnny gives him a look, “What?” He asks. 

“Nothing, just can’t wait to get _fucked.”_ Ten laughs completely drunk now and Johnny laughs with him. Ten cuts the pleasantries to drag Johnny to the guest bedroom, leaving the lights off he strips himself of his swim trunks and turns around to help Johnny with his own. Ten’s hand are halted in their pursuit to get Johnny naked by much larger ones. He looks up to the towering figure in front of him, his breathing coming out labored and hungry. “What’s wrong?” Ten asks.

“Slow down, I want to get a look at you.” Johnny’s voice fills every part of Ten making him shiver in ecstasy and a blush appear on his cheeks. Ten gasps softly when Johnny takes a step forward to cup his jaw and pulling his lips to Johnny’s own. The kiss is languid and soft, Ten can feel himself melting into it. Johnny’s other hand rests in the dip of Ten’s back. Ten lets out a small moan and it’s enough to signal the taller boy to lift the smaller boy by his thighs and begin walking to the bed.

Ten falls onto the bed with Johnny on top of him with lips finding their way to Ten’s neck. Ten hasn’t been touched like this in a long time, soft and in perfect time. He isn’t sure why this boy wants to make the night last when all Ten wants to do is become sated enough to sleep. His mind falls from his thoughts as he feels Johnny’s lips and tongue making their way down his chest to his navel. 

“Relax..” Johnny breathes against Ten’s skin which only makes the small boy tense even more at the warmth of it. Ten takes a deep breath and sinks into the cotton sheets, he whines softly and looks down to the raven-haired boy. “You haven’t done this in a while, have you? You’re so sensitive.” Johnny teases as his fingers slide closer to Ten’s arousal and Ten whines at how true Johnny's statement is. Ten hasn't been fucked in a very long time it's almost as if he's forgotten how to do this. Ten was aroused his cock resting hard and leaking onto his stomach, he is drunk and just wants to get fucked.

“Johnny, stop teasing me,” Ten breathes and reaches out to run his fingers through the boy’s hair, “Just shut up and fuck me.” He commands and he hears Johnny laugh. Ten’s fingers fall onto his leg as Johnny stands to remove himself from his swim trunks. Ten whines and looks Johnny, the moon shining through the curtains to cast shadows over his skin. He notices how tone the taller boy is, noticing how the moon casts shadows that define every perfect line on Johnny's body. Ten whines knowing that body is about to be on top of him.

“ _Ask nicely_.”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _You heard me._ ”

“ _Johnny, please fuck me!”_

“ _Good boy.”_

_~_

The two boys spend the night like this in the sheets with wanton moans and rough kisses with languid tongues. Ten’s body can’t get enough of the larger boy’s hands on him he loves the way his body melts into the touch. He’s never felt this feeling before. This feeling of bliss, want, and softness that Johnny is providing for Ten. Ten doesn’t want it to end but two go-rounds later they are both covered in sweat and panting as they stare at the ceiling. Johnny looks over at Ten, they both know that the alcohol that had been in their systems is gone from sweating it out. Ten sighs and smiles at the boy with a sated smile. 

“You were good.” Ten compliments and watches as Johnny’s face grows into a wide smile. He laughs, Ten could tell just by this that Johnny is younger than he is. Johnny props himself up on his shoulder to lean over and kiss Ten softly. Ten giggles and pats Johnny’s face affectionately. “You should go, your friends are probably waiting for you.” Ten tells Johnny and his face falls but he nods softly.

“Yeah, probably. This was fun.” Johnny sighs as he gets up from the bed to pick up his swim trunks and slips them on. “Can I have your number?” He asks and Ten pulls a questioning look, “Don’t worry, I don’t wanna date.” Johnny assures the small boy still lying naked in the sheets and Ten lets out the breath he is holding in at the statement. Ten nods beckoning him to hand him his phone with the wave of a hand. Johnny happily hands it over.

After Ten types his number and saves it for Johnny he leaves and there are ten minutes of silence before Ten decides to finally get up although it was almost 5 in the morning and he still has jet-lag. Ten slips on some boxers a larger tee from his full suitcase and before leaving the room he grabs his phone then begins to make his way into Doyoung’s living room where he sees his black-haired friend just a few feet away in the kitchen. Doyoung looks up to Ten presence entering the room.

“So, how was it?” Doyoung asks as he walks out from the kitchen with what seems to be a bowl of cereal. This makes Ten’s stomach growl at the thought of getting food in his system after sweating so much earlier. He sends a smile to Doyoung as he walks towards the kitchen in hopes of getting himself a bowl as well.

“That kid, Dong Dong, you have no idea.” Ten tries to elaborate as he pours himself a bowl of sugary cereal and pouring the milk that Doyoung left out. “It wasn’t just that he was big it was the way he touched me like, he actually cared to make me feel good and not to just get off inside of me. He knew what he was doing is all I can say, I gave him my number.”

Ten makes his way with his bowl of cereal in his hands and drops down to next to Doyoung on the dark couch. Doyoung looks at him with a look of uncertainty before turning back to the television with the remote in his hand as he flicks through different channels. They sit like this for a little bit longer just eating in silence minus the low sound of the cooking channel Doyoung put on for them to just watch while they eat. Doyoung clears his throat,

“You gave him your number. Does that mean that you want something more with him?” Doyoung asks and Ten holds up a finger as he tries to quickly finish the cereal he is chewing on to answer.

“I didn’t give him my number, he asked for it and he said he wasn’t looking to date. That’s where it left off after giving him my number he left.” Ten states, “I don’t want anything with anyone while I’m here. I’m just here to have a good time, get over my ex, visit my best friend, and to have few drinks while I’m at it. I am in no state right now to be dating, especially since I live in a different country and I’m not about that long-distant bullshit. We know how that went.”

Doyoung nods and Ten shoots one back. Ten is happy that Doyoung didn’t try to pry anymore because Johnny is just someone he slept with and may sleep with again if he decides to. After his last relationship Ten is not up for dating, he is just in it for the fucking now. He doesn’t want strings attached while he’s here, that’s why he came to Korea to cut ties for a while with the people that he hates the most. Ten is here to have fun and Johnny is really fun from what Ten can tell.

“I’m going to bed… Goodnight.” Doyoung yawns as he pushes himself off the couch taking his cereal bowl with him. Ten watches as Doyoung drops it in the sink and proceeds to his room. Ten sighs, sitting his empty bowl onto the coffee table. He leans back on the couch and closes his eyes trying to clear his mind of all the thoughts running through his head. Ten thought that sleeping with Johnny would put his mind at ease but now it is creating a whole new slew of erotic and questionable thoughts. Why did Johnny touch him the way he did? Why did Johnny want to make sure Ten felt good? What is the real reason Johnny asked Ten for his number?

_Ping._

Ten’s eyes shoot open at that sound of his text messages going off. He digs the sleek phone from his underwear waistband. He clicks the unlock button only to be greeted by a message from an unknown number that makes his heart pick up its pace.

**_Unknown:_ ** _Hey, it’s Johnny. :) Hope to get a round 3 with you._

Ten feels himself smiling at the text before shaking it away and locking his phone back. He leaves Johnny’s message unread and untouched the rest of the early morning. Ten looks at the message one more time before he goes to sleep in the guest bed, showing Johnny that he’s read it. Ten doesn’t reply but falls into a deep, intoxicated sleep with a smile on his face. Ten dreams a lot that night, too much of Johnny in too many affectionate ways. 


	2. Chard Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my mistakes.

It’s been exactly a week since Ten arrived in Jeju. Every night he’s been going to get drunk and fuck the most visual appealing person he could find and for the most part, they have been below par in his opinion. When he wasn’t hooking up with men he was helping Doyoung with his students when they went to Doyoung’s studio, this started because Doyoung was continuously getting business calls one day while he had a couple students in the practice room and left Ten to ‘help them.’ Ten wasn’t much of a singer or had the vocal range that his friend had to coach the students. So instead of teaching them vocal warmups or having them warm-up, he would have them stretch and eventually moved into some type of dance he thought of on the spot. 

It had worked out and Doyoung even found it beneficial to his students, it helped them loosen up and even worked up their confidence. It worked so well that Doyoung had asked Ten to come to work with him every day. Ten wasn’t opposed to it, it gave him something to do until the night time came and it gave him and Doyoung quality time to catch up. Ten has gotten to admire the way Doyoung helps his students and vise verse with Ten’s dancing skill. Ten enjoyed helping Doyoung’s students when he needed it and he loved his best friend.

“Ten, I’m just suggesting if you seriously consider it you would move here and I would give you a job with me and I could get you a dance studio to help out aspiring dancers,” Doyoung notes to him. This brings Ten out of his thoughts as they walk down the street into the small city. They were right down the road from Doyoung’s studio on their way for his next lessons for the day after their long lunch. “You could get away from all your problems back home like your ex and quit that stupid job that your mother had roped you into. You don’t really want to be a nurse, I know it and you know it.” Doyoung smiles softly, Ten gives a soft smile back before shaking his silver hair out of his eyes.

“I know Dong Dong, I want to but you know I can’t leave my mother. She’s not doing well anyway and the only income I’m getting is going to her so she can stay afloat.” Ten reminds his friend as he opens the door to the building, the smell of freshly cleaned floors hit Ten’s nose and he sighs in content. He’s become fixed to this routine of waking up with Doyoung, having breakfast together and then heading to the studio. If he was being honest with himself he preferred it over his job back home. “How about I give you an answer by the end of my visit, would that suffice?” Ten asks, Doyoung nods dejectedly as he opens his studio doors. 

When they enter Ten can hear the steady harmonization of rich voices as he sees 3 boys practicing their warmups. Ten smiles and adjusts his bag he has hanging from his shoulder, dropping it to the ground next to the piano and making his way back over to his friend. He pays no attention to the boys as he enters the office just off to the side. Doyoung was in the middle of looking over paperwork as soon as they had walked in and he looks up his friend entering. Ten knew he would be warming them up with dance before the singing but he wanted to know what he was working with.

“They’re all new students they signed up a few days ago, it’s their first lesson so please be nicer with them than you were with my oldest students.” Doyoung smiles and Ten laughs before nodding. Ten’s teaching style was strict and it wasn’t on purpose, it’s just when he envisions something it has to be perfect or he isn’t satisfied until done correctly. Ten straightens himself as he walks back into the mirrored studio letting the office door slam behind him. The noise catches the boys’ attention more than Ten’s small presence. 

“ _Hello, boys._ ” Ten speaks in English before finally turning to the three boys to get a proper look at him. Ten’s eyes catch onto a familiar pair, he feels the wind physically getting knocked out of him. ‘ _Oh fuck me’_ Ten thinks to himself as he stares into the same eyes he had caught his attention of the first night in Jeju. Johnny stood in front of him in a loose-fitting tank top and baggy sweatpants, his hair was hidden beneath a white cap that he had turned back and the only part of his hair that was visible was his undercut. Johnny notices who Ten is as well with a soft and wide smile. Ten is the first to look away to the other boys in the room. The second boy he had also recognized, it was a pale boy with blonde hair and dimples that Johnny had fist-bumped that night of their interaction. The last boy he had no idea who he was except he was part of the volleyball match when Ten first saw Johnny. This boy didn’t look like much of a singer, he was tall and lanky with bright red hair with dark eyebrows and a soft pout that resembled a cat.

“Uh..” Ten clears his throat for a moment to try to get back to focusing. He shot another glance at Johnny before speaking, “Hello, My name is Ten and yes as in the number. I know you’re expecting Doyoung but I will assure you he is coming we’re just trying something out for the next couple of weeks as I am just visiting from Thailand.” Ten speaks calmly and tries to enunciate the best he can in his Korean as he strips his jacket off to reveal an almost similar look to Johnny. It didn’t go unnoticed as the dimpled boy smirked and pointed between the two. Ten pretended like he hadn’t noticed. “I am not a vocal coach, I used to be a dancer before life got ahold of me. I went to college with Doyoung and now I’m here visiting and teaching his students the basics of dancing to help them on their way to be an idol. Now, how about you three introduce yourselves as I set up music.” Ten smiles, still trying to avoid eye contact with Johnny and focus on his main goal.

Ten walks away from the front of the three boys to the small sound system. He tries to busy himself as he works through untangling the wires to plug up his own phone with music he knew the boys would be familiar with before they start breaking into their lesson.

“I’m Taeyong, I rap for the most part.” The tall, lanky one speaks just before bowing to Ten which makes him smile before looking to the dimpled boy next. 

“Jung Jaehyun, I like to sing a lot and not to brag but I think I’m pretty good.” The dimple boy smiles and just as Ten had predicted the dimples popped out from both sides of his face as he laughed at his own boasting. Ten chuckles and shakes his head, he had finally got the cords untangled so that he could finally connect in his phone. He grabs the remote and moves back to the center to face the last boy his eyes have been avoiding. Ten stands hoping that this boy says something not completely related to know him but he wouldn’t put it past him. It was the elephant in the room between them but he was trying to be professional in his friend’s studio.

“I’m Seo Youngho, but I go by Johnny and honestly I don’t know what I’m doing here they dragged me here but I like to play the piano and I think my dancing is better than my singing.” Ten lets out the breath he’s been holding in. Johnny had answered in a normal manner and not at all like he feared he would. Ten smiles at the tall boy before breaking eye contact. 

“You think you’re a better dancer than a singer? Interesting.” Ten hums and Johnny nods. It was already evident that Johnny could move his hips to a rhythm but that was beside the point. The boy said he could dance and that intrigued Ten more than anything. “Okay well, then how about you guys stretch a bit and I’ll see what all of you are made of.” Ten winked at them and they laughed at his gesture as he began stretching himself. 

The first part of the class went smoothly and it wasn’t as awkward as Ten had envisioned. In fact, he thought this was the most fun class he has taught yet. The boys were very enthusiastic and willing to learn new moves. They even wanted Ten to dance to show his dancing skills to Good Boy by GD and Taeyong of Big Bang as a small request from Taeyong which he and Johnny ultimately join in on. Ten had actually broken a sweat during this lesson and he was loving it. 

Doyoung had come in during the beginning of the performance as it was time for him to start his real lesson but Ten and he exchanged a look mid-performance that told him to wait a couple more minutes. Ten was impressed by all the boys and their dance skills, especially Taeyong’s and Johnny’s as they were taller and sometimes it makes it difficult for them to hit the right moves at the right time. Ten was laughing as the boys all started screaming and hyping the dance up as they performed in front of the only two people in the room. By the time the song was over they were all in a sweat, they bowed to Ten to which he returned before he walked by to grab a towel and pass water bottles out to everyone. Johnny was the first one to approach to get water.

“I didn’t know you could dance that well,” Johnny notes, taking the water from Ten’s smaller hands as he adjusts his hat that had fallen off mid-dance. “It explains a lot now…” Johnny spoke under his breath, Ten bit his tongue to fight back the amusement he felt at the sentence as he passed Taeyong two bottles for him and Jaehyun. He rolls his eyes at the taller boy before shoving him away which the other laughed at Ten’s timidness. Doyoung notices the interaction and clears his throat, he gives Johnny a stern look to which the taller boy mouths ‘sorry’ and makes his way back to his friends. Doyoung shoots a look at Ten as well to which he raises his hands in defeat and walks away back onto the couch in the corner. He takes slow deep breaths as he watches his friend work his vocal magic on his students. 

Ten admired Doyoung- no almost somewhat envied his best friend for being able to follow his dream while Ten had been stuck to live a below-average life back in Thailand instead of becoming the dancer he had wanted to be. Ten sighs, hanging his head softly at the thought of having to go back to his homeland, back to his stupid job as a nurse and his ex who was also the asshole of a doctor he worked for. He only stayed for his mother, he stayed to take care of her and make sure she was able to live. Ten had always wanted to dance and even went to a very well known dance school in Thailand, he guesses from his mother getting sick and having to give it up he felt short-changed. 

Being here with Doyoung made him feel many emotions but mostly nostalgia. He missed dancing and today having fun with the students, having him cheer for them was a feeling he missed and the offer that Doyoung gave him was amazing but it felt almost like a hand out to him. Ten is grateful to have Doyoung and is proud of him, he just wishes he had the same life.

Ten stands with his heart hanging heavy over to Doyoung, in need of comfort for his current feelings he brought upon himself. He stands next to Doyoung as Jaehyun starts to sing a song he had picked out and rests his head on his friend’s shoulder. Ten knew Doyoung is looking at him by the air escaping into his hair and then slight pat to his head, he also noticed the way Johnny was looking at the two of them together. He saw the small scowl on the taller boy’s face as he glanced back between his friend and Ten.

Ten didn’t know why but he decided to fuck with Johnny and look up to place a kiss on Doyoung’s cheek before patting his shoulder before heading back to the office. Doyoung didn’t seem fazed by Ten’s actions as he corrected Jaehyun’s vocals. Ten looked over to Johnny and saw the boy's ears getting red and a soft pout beginning to form which Ten found adorable.

Ten laughed to himself as he opened the door to the office and closed it behind him. He falls onto the couch just beyond the office door with a long sigh attached to the end of it. He smiles soft chuckle to himself before closing his eyes. He knew Doyoung had another hour or two before this lesson was over so Ten thought it would be best to take a nap before they go home for the night.

“Tennie… Ten, wake up the lesson is over.” Ten whines at the feeling of being shaken awake. He opens his eyes, his brow scrunched and a frown on his face. Ten’s eyes slowly adjust to the darkened room and see Doyoung standing over him with his jacket on. Slowly he sits up with the help of his friend and stretches his tired limbs before running a hand through his mused hair and gritty face. “C’mon let’s go get something to eat and go to bed, here put your jacket on it’s cold outside.” Doyoung helps Ten by putting his arms through the jacket sleeves and Ten just lets his friend help him without any resistance.

After the brief help Ten stands up, he sways a bit before slipping on his shoes. Ten opens the office room to walk into the bright practice room. He groans at the bright light hitting his tired eyes. Once his eyes finally adjusted he found himself in the room with more people than him and Doyoung. Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Johnny were still in the practice room cleaning up their messes and packing their stuff. 

“Alright, so we’re headed to the grill joint up the street right?” Ten heard Doyoung ask behind him. Ten was very confused he had no idea what was going on. He watched as Johnny and the rest of the group nodded. 

“Wait, where are we going? You guys are going?” Ten asks no one in particular. Finally, his eyes land on the red-haired boy who nods softly and pushes his hair back from his eyes.

“It was Johnny’s idea, we had fun today and want to thank you guys for the lesson.” Taeyong smiles. Ten gazes over at Johnny who had a small smile playing on his lips as he picks up his backpack from the couch cushions and swings it onto his back. Ten nods as he wasn’t really paying attention due to being too focused on getting his bag which was ultimately picked up by the hands of Johnny. Their eyes lock and Ten yawns softly as he was still waking up. He could feel the taller boy staring at him as he reached for his bag.

“What?” Ten asked as he fixed his hood and took his backpack back from Johnny. He slips on the bag and Johnny just laughs and shakes his head.

“Just wake up, princess?” Johnny jokes and Ten shoots him a look that said ‘I will kill you if you say one more word.’ He laughs once again glancing back at his friend then back at Ten, “Apparently on the wrong side of the bed too.”

Ten rolls his eyes as he walks back to Doyoung who was by the studio door. He groans sleepily as he proceeds to lean on the dark-haired boy. Doyoung laughs and wraps his arms around Ten, he laughs before melts into his friend's embrace. Doyoung was warm and this filled Ten with content. He also smelt of expensive cologne which pleased Ten’s senses. Ten was tired and just wanted to go to bed instead of going out, but he knew that Doyoung wasn’t going to want to cook and free food and drinks sounded amazing. Ten pulls back as Doyoung drops his arms and finally opens the studio door. Ten stomps his tired feet into the empty hallway making the hallway cry back in echoes. Three other boys struggle out behind him as Doyoung locks the door behind them. He noticed Johnny keeps glancing at him every few minutes and not that he didn’t know what he was doing it was just getting on his nerves. As Jaehyun and Taeyong take the lead leading them out he falls in place next to Johnny and Doyoung directly behind them. 

“Do you remember me or were you that drunk?” Johnny asks and Ten snorts at Johnny’s whispering. Of course, Ten remembers him, he wasn’t that drunk when they met. Ten glances up at the taller boy through the stray silver hairs in his face and laughs.

“I wasn’t that drunk, I remember I’m just being professional in my friend’s place of business and trying not to make the air awkward between us.” Ten shakes his finger at him and Johnny’s face breaks out into a giant smile that Ten can’t help but roll his eyes at. “Plus, it’s been a week and I still have bruise marks on my hips about the size of a gorilla's grip.” He laughs and Johnny’s jaw drops in shock at the insult. Ten lightly shoves Johnny and the older boy bumps him back as his laugh echoes through the hallway. This makes the two boys in front of them turn back with questionable gazes. 

“Good to know that I’m the only one you’ve slept with so far,” Johnny whispers as they finally reach the outside air. It makes Ten stop for a second to zip up his jacket and wrap his arms around himself.

“I never said that.” Ten smirked to himself as they round the corner of the building. He could tell they were getting closer to the barbecue joint as the smokiness of charring meat wafts his way into Ten’s senses. His stomach growls almost instantly and he couldn’t wait to get food into his stomach and maybe yogurt soju. “God, I’m hungry.” Ten whispers to himself before he hears Jaehyun interject.

“This place has the best bulgogi you could ever eat no joke.” Jaehyun smiles back at Ten as they walk and Ten hums in acknowledgment. “We come here all the time, John here tends to get too drunk and eats too much when we go here. He will complain the entire night about having a stomach ache.” He adds and they all seem to laugh at their own inside jokes and Johnny groans.

“What can I say I like meat and booze, and after the work out the Ten and Doyoung put us through I say we deserve it.” Johnny smiles and Ten can’t help but smile next to him. He had to admit that Johnny was cute when he smiled and he looked better sober than drunk which was something Ten couldn’t comprehend. He shakes his head and tries to rid that thought of him finding Johnny attractive even though he knew that their previous encounter said otherwise.

Once they were inside and sitting down inside the barbeque place Ten felt more relaxed. Doyoung decided to sit next to him, of course, and on the other side of him sat Taeyong. The only problem he faced was that it was a round table and the person sitting across from him was the tall boy that had been chatting him up the entire night. He sighs dejectedly and runs his hands through his hair letting his hood fall to reveal his mused bed head. Ten turns his attention to Doyoung as the older boy hands them their menus. Doyoung laughs loudly as he looks at Ten before messing his hair more. Ten smiles contently at his friend’s touch for a moment before shoving him off. He gracefully takes the laminated book from his friend as he scans over the Korean text and various pictures of meat, stew and his personal favorite- the drink menu. 

“Tennie, no.” Doyoung muses at Ten already knowing what Ten was looking at. Ten frowns at his friend. He pulls out his puppy eyes because he knows Doyoung is a softie when it comes to Ten. “Fine, but don’t get drunk because don’t you think I don’t remember Johnny. I very much remember him from when I was in the kitchen getting cereal to eat that night.” Doyoung notes before turning to his own menu. Ten’s face starts to heat up knowing that his friend also remembered who Johnny was. Ten smacks Doyoung’s arm which attracts the boy across from them to look up with an amusing look. He knew Johnny had heard what Doyoung said.

“Ten it’s cool. I met Doyoung before he was making a bowl of cereal on my way out.” Johnny mumbles just enough for the two to hear them and Doyoung laughs at the memory. Jaehyun and Taeyong were engrossed in their own conversation about dance, even sporting a few moves as a demonstration. Ten’s face was red not just cause he was still sporting the indents of the couch from his two-hour nap. He was embarrassed, embarrassed because he was sitting across from the guy he had sex with who he had no intention of contacting again and they were talking of the night of their coitus. 

Johnny was staring at Ten staring at him. Ten notices the look in his eyes and he groans. He knew that teasing look where the other would draw his eyebrows in and shove his tongue between his teeth as he smiled smugly. Ten narrows his eyes at the raven-haired boy before flipping him off. He quickly hides it as the waiter had arrived to take their orders. Johnny laughs noticeably before finally breaking his gaze with Ten.

Ten’s heart was beating like a hummingbird his chest. His fingers were gripping at his jacket’s sleeves atop his legs to help calm his nerves. He felt incredibly nervous for reasons other than Johnny’s gazes or smirks. Ten is nervous because he can feel the butterflies in his stomach that is being caused by the gazes. Johnny made him nervous in a good way which he knows Johnny knew about and that annoyed the hell out of Ten. Ten suddenly jerks at the pressure on his shoulder. He whips his head to meet the gaze of Doyoung’s who points to the waiter that was waiting for Ten to order his drink. Ten glances at Johnny before looking to the young waiter.

“Two bottles of yogurt soju, please.” Ten smiles and turns back to Doyoung who rolls his eyes fondly. He looks forward and avoids Johnny’s gaze. Ten didn’t want those butterflies to happen again. He would avoid those annoying insects that Johnny infected him with every time their eyes met. He would just focus on his food, drink, and Doyoung.

The night was growing warmer the more Ten drank and grilled meat, his face had grown noticeably red and the case hiccups that he had developed made him grimace in pain from their power. Other than the constant jolts of air he felt good and he was content with how this night had played out. Johnny had given up on staring at him and only made eye contact when necessary, but Doyoung, on the other hand, kept a close eye on Ten. They shared stares and giggles that were produced from the alcohol they had consumed. Doyoung wasn’t a lightweight but Ten was and everyone at the table knew it. He wasn’t even half-way through his first bottle of soju and he was already slurring.

“No, you guysss, do-n’t unders-and.” Ten grimaced as both the slurring and hiccups kept him from communicating. He groans loudly in annoyance and the entire table erupts in laughs which leaves Ten a giggling mess. Doyoung takes the bottle from Ten’s hand as he tries to take off his jacket in a small effort to cool down. The jacket still being halfway zipped lands on the elbows of his arms only showing his bare shoulders. Ten gracefully takes back his drink from Doyoung. He turns back to the group, he frowns and giggles. “I don’t rem-ber what I was talking about.”

“You were talking about dancing and how much you love it.” Jaehyun reminds the tipsy boy. Ten gasps in realization, he thanks Jaehyun. “You’re a lightweight Ten, Jesus Christ.” He laughs as he sips his beer, not even feeling a buzz yet. Ten flips him off before he picks up his chopsticks to shove the grilled meat on his plate into his mouth to help soak up the alcohol.

“We don’t have soju in Thailand, shut up.” Ten spats at the dimpled boy as he chews before turning to Doyoung for support. His eyes frowning as he chews, “Tell ‘em, Dong Dong. Tell Jaehyun to stop making fun of him. I’m a foreigner.” Ten pouts and Doyoung bursts out laughing which makes Ten break a smile as he’s pulled into his friend’s chest. He nuzzles into the embrace. The embrace doesn’t last as long as he wants because Johnny clears his throat to get Ten’s attention.

“What you w-nt pretty boy.” Ten jerks his head to the boy across from him. Johnny laughs at Ten’s hiccups. The silver-haired boy faces forward to give Johnny his full attention and even goes as far as to rest his chin on his hand and bats his eyelashes. Johnny laughs and rolls his eyes at Ten’s teasing.

“Well foreigner, what is Thailand like? Cause we’ve never been, well except for Doyoung.” Johnny asks, “Also for your information, I am also a foreigner I was born in America.” Ten hums and raises his eyebrows in interest at the last bit of information. “ _I’m an American_ ,” Johnny says in English to prove his point. 

“Well I lived in America for four years so do I count?” Jaehyun interjects, everyone laughs at this. Jaehyun laughs at himself, his cheeks getting redder by the second as the visible buzz was rearing its head. Johnny shakes his head before turning back to Ten. Ten sighs almost as if he is defeated.

“It’s beautiful don’t get me wrong but I don’t know…” Ten frowns and his eyes fall to the mouth of his soju bottle and it gives him the idea to take another shot before proceeding in this conversation, “I don’t like my life there.” Ten admits. He feels Doyoung rest a hand on his shoulder and watches Johnny form a frown. “I mean I have a good job, my mother is there but… You ever just have this really big dream that you worked for years and are still working to perfect. I had really big dreams to become a professional dancer but then my mother got sick after I graduated college so I had to drop this wonderful job opportunity here in Korea to take care of her.” Ten rubs his eyes as he can feel them start to sting at his feelings coming up due to the alcohol. “I just feel like I got cheated out of my dreams. In more ways than one.”

Ten looks to his soju bottle before just decided to skip the middleman and drink straight from the bottle. Once the bottle falls from his lips with a soft pop a tear falls from his face and he feels Doyoung wipe it with his hand. He smiles at his friend then looks back to Johnny who looks like he wanted to jump over the grill and hug him but that fantasy ended as the loud smack of Jaehyun’s hand resonates on the back of Johnny’s head.

“Look at what you did, you made him cry!” Jaehyun grips his friend’s shoulder and Johnny rubs the back of his head. Ten begins laughing at the scene before him, “Ten please excuse him he’s a big dumb boy.” Ten laughs.

“Jaehyun he’s fine, it’s not Johnny that made me cry,” Ten wipes his eyes with the back of his hands and picks up the soju bottle to show them all at the table what the real culprit is. “It’s the little green bottle in my hand that made me cry, not hard feelings Johnny.” Ten smiles and Johnny gives a look of empathy before mouthing he’s sorry. Ten waves him off but then slams his hands down on the table. The plates and glasses bounce and rattle at the impact of Ten’s fists.

“What happened?” Taeyong asks, all eyes were on Ten and he looks up with the most surprised look on his face. He scanned their faces and began to smile.

“My hiccups are gone!” Ten laughs, the rest burst out laughing.

“Ouch, wait wait wait wait.” Ten mumbles as they get out of the cab due to the fact he shut the door on the tip of his finger. He was hanging onto Doyoung, the alcohol now fully consumed him. He had finished the second soju bottle quickly after the crying episode in the grill. Ten was struggling to walk without swaying but he managed fairly well for someone of his alcohol tolerance level. He looks at Doyoung as the younger boy leads him to his house. 

They managed to struggle into the house. Ten kicks of his shoes and slips on his slippers as soon as he can. He almost loses balance but luckily Doyoung had caught him. He silently thanks his friend before moving into the main hallway and towards the kitchen in search of a glass of water. 

Once managing to make it to the kitchen eh produces two cups from the cabinet and pours water from the filtered jug into them. He leaves Doyoung’s on the counter as Ten rounds the counter and to the living room. Ten’s chest felt heavy even after the fun night he had with Johnny, Jaehyun, and Taeyong. He liked them and he tried to ignore the fact that when Johnny spoke his stomach would infest itself with insects and leave him a nervous mess. 

“Did you have fun, Tennie?” Doyoung asks from the kitchen. Ten turns back over his shoulder as he feels feet coming towards him and plant themselves next to him on the couch. “I liked them, mainly Jaehyun he was funny,” Doyoung notes as he drinks his water. Ten leans his head onto his friend’s shoulder and looks up at him.

“I liked Taeyong, he was shy.” Ten notes not really aware of the words coming out of his mouth. He yawns before nuzzling back into Doyoung’s shoulder. The water in his hands was almost forgotten if it hadn’t been for the cold glass touching his leg to wake him up. 

“I didn’t like the way Johnny looked at you,” Doyoung begins. Ten turns his full attention to his friend who was now wearing a scowl on his face that Ten was pretty sure he didn’t have to come into the house. “He’s funny, don’t get me wrong. I can just tell that he likes you and it bothers me.” Doyoung admits.

Ten was relieved to know he’s not the only one to notice Johnny giving him glances all night and getting more than comfortable when Taeyong left to go to the bathroom only to have his seat stolen by Johnny. Ten chuckles as he looks at Doyoung. Doyoung gives him a questioning look.

“Dong Dong, Johnny isn’t subtle with his advances but he’s not that bad of a guy.” Ten tells his friend. He didn’t know why he chose to defend the boy but he had. “I can tell he likes me, it’s cute. It’s nice to have someone cute and funny crushing on you.” Ten smiles before standing. He looks down at Doyoung to see the scowl had gotten deeper with what he said.

Doyoung had been acting a bit off since this morning at the studio when it came to Ten and Johnny’s interactions. Ten had noticed that throughout the night any time Johnny would try to flirt with Ten Doyoung would pull him closer. He felt that there was a deeper reason to Doyoung trying to steal Ten away from Johnny all night. Ten wasn’t someone to beat around the bush and when something piqued his curiosity he would poke at it till he got answers.

“Okay Doyoung, what’s up,” Ten asks as he sits down on the coffee table directly in front of Doyoung, “You’ve been a bit pouty since this morning class and you’ve been pushing Johnny away from me all night.” He looks at Doyoung who was sharing a remorseful look. Ten could tell that Doyoung’s eyes were turning glassy indicating that the alcohol was trying to produce emotions Doyoung was fighting back. Ten places a hand on Doyoung’s knee, “Come on Doyoung, I’m your best friend-”

“I like you.” Doyoung cuts Ten off. Ten sits there for a second trying to dissect what Doyoung was saying. It was hard with alcohol consuming most of his brain cells. “Yes, in that way.” Doyoung adds and Ten’s mouth drops into an oh position. Ten slowly removes his hand from Doyoung’s leg. The brown-haired boy shifts uncomfortably, “I liked you in college too and I thought my feelings would go away after college. They did but then you had asked if you could visit which I was fine with because you are my best friend and I did want to see you again.” Doyoung gulps like he was about to cry. “Then when you got here, my heart started beating like it did then and that first night you were hanging on me. You were holding my hand and you even kissed me. I thought you might’ve felt something too but then you went home with Johnny, then multiple guys the following days.” Doyoung looks at Ten with hurt in his eyes. Ten had broken his friend’s heart.

“Dongie, I’m, I… I don’t know what to say.” Ten’s gaze fell from his friend’s to his hand that rested in his lap. He felt horrible. Doyoung’s heart was broken and it was because of Ten all because he didn’t notice the obvious signs that his friend was throwing his way. It’s not like Ten didn’t know about the crush in college which he thought was harmless but now it was different. Ten had definitely broken Doyoung’s heart his time.

“Do you like Johnny?” Ten’s heart stopped at Doyoung’s quiet voice. He looks up at Doyoung whose cheeks now had track marks on his cheeks from tears. “It’s okay if you do. He is your type clearly.” Doyoung wipes the back of his hand on his face to remove tears. 

Ten was at a complete loss for words right now. He was still trying to put the pieces together about Doyoung liking him and what Ten had done to somewhat lead his friend on. He didn’t know Johnny and had never had a real conversation with him until tonight. Ten couldn’t place his feelings on anything right now. Ten looks up at Doyoung and shakes his head. He sees Doyoung’s body relax as if he was worried.

“I don’t know how I feel about anything right now, Doyoung.” Ten admits finally to himself and his friend. “I’m not here for a relationship, or at least I didn’t think that could happen while I was here. I just want to have fun.” Ten looks defeated, he had caused this unnecessary beef between Doyoung and Johnny, “Doyoung, I’m sorry if you feel like I’ve led you on.” Doyoung shakes his head, “And just for your information, I don’t have a type just so we’re clear. You’re attractive to me too.” Ten laughs and Doyoung smiles at the compliment.

“Don’t worry, I don’t feel lead on,” Doyoung laughs, “I know how you are I know you’re overly affectionate with people you like and are comfortable with.” He nods but the smile Doyoung held for a moment dropped and he sighs deeply. The smile turns into a frown, “I wanted to ask you on a date today before I found out we were going anywhere.” Ten smiles. “Now I don’t know if it’s a good idea considering how you feel.”

“No, it’s fine. If you want to go on a date I’d be happy to but we’re going dutch.” Ten interject and he can see Doyoung’s smile lit up, he can’t help but smile back. “Whenever is fine, but just know I’m picky.” Ten winks and Doyoung smacks his arm.

Ten stands up and ruffles his friend’s hair. Doyoung stands up as well and pulls Ten into a hug which he melts into. This was what he liked about Doyoung, no matter what he felt at ease when Doyoung held him or just touched him. It was like Doyoung was his ground. Ten hugs Doyoung back, squeezing him softly before pulling away. 

“Thank you, Tennie.” Doyoung smiles as they pull away. Ten nods, “Goodnight.” Doyoung speaks softly before giving Ten one last glance as he walks to his own room. Ten waves at his friend with a soft smile before he drops himself back down on the couch.

Ten felt weird. He had just agreed to go on a date with his best friend, he was having mixed emotions about Johnny, and his own problems about how he feels about home were meshing together. It was causing the biggest headache Ten has ever had in his life, well second biggest. He sighs dejectedly and lays his head back on the couch.

Something buzzes in his jacket pocket and he knows it’s his phone. Ten adjusts himself upright before looking at the text.

**Johnny:** _Ten, I know you don’t want anything between us and that’s cool. I just thought tonight was really fun and I enjoyed being around you. I was wondering if we could hang out again, just us two._

Ten sighed in defeat. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up at the sudden text. He did enjoy being around Johnny and he found him to be funny, and fuck he was cute and Ten couldn’t lie anymore. If it came down to it they would just have sex again and hopefully, that would be the end of it. 

**Ten** : _I enjoyed it too. Saturday works for me._

  
  


Not even a minute goes by before another text goes through. Ten knew Johnny had been staring at the screen waiting for a reply with how quick he responded.

**Johnny:** _Saturday, see you then. :)_

Ten groaned, locking his phone and placing it back in his pocket. He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He needed sleep and that’s what he’s going to do. Ten removes himself from the couch and makes his way towards his room. He hoped tonight he wouldn’t dream and could just sleep in nothingness because that’s how it needs to feel for him. He wants to feel nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! pls follow my twt @seunflwr Idk when the next update will be


	3. So many Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I know it's been a minute! I'm so sorry but I honestly forgot about this story. This chapter is long as fuck to make up for four months of nothing. There's smut, but you can skip over it and I just want you guys to know there's a lot of crying that goes on in this chapter. It's very angsty. Enjoy!

Four days have passed since the night that Ten agreed to go on a date with his best friend and the tall raven-haired boy he met on the beach. It’s been relatively normal between Ten and Doyoung considering what was confessed, they go to work, Ten instructs students to dance, Doyoung teaches them to sing and after a couple of lessons the two might go out to grab some food or just stay home and eat whatever was in Doyoung’s fridge. Ten would be lying if he said everything felt normal, to him nothing was normal. Doyoung had finally set a date for them to go out on an official date and it was Friday night, which is tonight. The way Doyoung asked was very nonchalant just as if he was asking Ten where his pen was. 

They had been sitting in his office going over paperwork for the next couple of weeks. They were going over the students progress and the list of new students that Doyoung would have in the next week, he had assigned Ten to make a list in alphabetical order along with their contact information so that Doyoung could email them when their lesson would be while he worked on the evaluation of his most recent class. Ten had been busy switching between sorting the files on the couch with his laptop in his lap that he almost hadn’t registered what his best friend had asked him initially. He was in the middle of writing down the fifth student along with conjuring up a question to his friend when Doyoung spoke.

“Tomorrow I have three classes and the next two days are full from early morning until seven o’clock,” Doyoung had noted before looking to Ten who had been engrossed with the task assigned, “That only leaves Friday for you and I to go on a date.” He had said, Ten looked at him with a confused expression as if he had been still processing his last thought but showing Doyoung that he was about to focus on what was said. “Friday we can go on a date at seven, I have a lesson that morning but that time works.”

“Okay, that sounds good.” Is all Ten had responded with before turning back to his previous task. They hadn’t spoken of the date since then and that was three days ago but now the day has come for Ten and Doyoung to go on their first date. Ten doesn’t know how to feel with this plan as he remembers he agreed to go out with Johnny tomorrow and as rude as it sounds that was who he thought of when Doyoung came in this morning to wake him up.

Ten groans as the light in the guest bedroom flickers on, blinding his tired eyes in the process. He hisses as he brings the back of his hand to his eyes to cover them as he looks to Doyoung who stands in the doorway with his work bag strapped over his shoulders. It takes Ten a moment before he sits up to look at his friend. The silver hair on his head stood every which way clearly stating that Doyoung woke Ten up from a deep sleep. Ten sees Doyoung’s smile as he takes note of his tired appearance in bed.

“Morning,” Doyoung starts out softly, which pleased Ten to know that Doyoung had taken note that he hates loud noises in the morning. “I’m about to head to work, there’s food in the fridge with instructions if you feel the need to actually cook. Coffee is already made and I have cocoa pebbles on the counter for you if you’re hungry.” Ten nods softly at his friend speaking, everything was lagging in his head as Doyoung spoke. It took him about five seconds before he processed everything that he was saying as he got out of bed in just a t-shirt and boxers. 

“Thanks.” Ten speaks as he rubs his tired eyes and runs a hand through his bed head. Doyoung takes it upon himself to walk up to fix Ten’s hair. He doesn’t mind Doyoung helping but what he didn’t expect was for Doyoung to kiss his cheek. Ten casts a glance at Doyoung through tired eyes only to see Doyoung giving him a soft smile, he chuckles softly as a response. “What was that for?” Ten asks as he starts to make his way out of the bedroom and into the living room of Doyoung’s house with the owner in tow behind him. He stretches softly as he steps down into the living room before plopping him down on the couch cushions. Ten looks at Doyoung who wore the same smile still.

“I felt like it.” Doyoung answers Ten’s previous question as he adjusts his work bag for the umptenth time since he put it on. “I made reservations for tonight. Our time is for 7:30 p.m. You still want to go right?” Ten listens to his friend, hearing wavering in his voice as he speaks. Doyoung is nervous and Ten knows it, he smiles and nods. Ten isn’t about to back out on a date that he already promised he would go on. That would just be rude of him, plus he is basically living with his date for at least another week. Doyoung lets out a sigh of relief. “Okay, I’ll see you after work, are you sure you don’t want to come today? It’s the class that loves you, the little kids.” He states and Ten shakes his head.

“I stayed up late finishing up your list last night, which by the way, I emailed to you,” Ten notes to Doyoung who nods dejectedly, “I’m tired, tell them I’ll be there for the next lesson.” He smiles to which Doyoung returns with another curt nod as he makes his way towards the front door and leaves Ten in the sanctuary of his home. “Oh wait what should I wear tonight?” Ten calls out as he grabs the remote to turn on the television, when he does the monotone voice of the news anchor comes through the speakers louder than Ten likes.

“Wear something business-casual, the place has a dress code.” Doyoung calls before opening the door and closing it behind him. That statement sent chills through Ten, Doyoung had made reservations at a prestigious restaurant. It scared Ten a bit, but he would get over it by the time they would be heading out. The thought of them going on a date still seemed like a dream to Ten, a weird dream like the twilight zone. Never did Ten intend to actually date Doyoung, but he was excited to say the least. Maybe things would progress and Ten will find himself wanting to actually be with Doyoung by the end of the night.

Doyoung is attractive and Ten isn’t going to deny the fact that he is attracted to him. Ten has always found his friend attractive and used to have a small crush on him when they were roommates but quickly got over it because it was clear Doyoung didn’t- or at least Ten assumed he didn’t which actually wasn’t the case. Ten just knew Doyoung had better options than him so he never acted on his own feelings. Ten sighs dejectedly at his rampant thoughts as he tries to focus on the news and what he might wear later tonight. 

It’s about lunch time before Ten actually gets the motivation to do anything, even eat a ridiculous amount of cocoa pebbles and then proceed to get dressed for the day. Figuring he doesn’t need to get ready until tonight he decides to lounge around in an oversized shirt and a pair of swim trunks just in case he felt like going down to the beach. He can’t tell if being alone instead of going to work with Doyoung was such a good idea, granted it does give him time to think about things but that’s also the down side. Ten’s head was swimming in thoughts about his time here in Jeju. He loves being here and being with Doyoung, he loves getting to teach choreography, he loves the weather, the beach, and he even loves being around the three boys he went out with the other night but too much was going on for him. As much as he loves being here he is missing his mother terribly and he hasn’t spoken to her since he arrived in South Korea. He guesses it’s time to pony up and check on her, he knows his aunt will answer before his mother would as she spent most of the time sleeping.

His fingers hang over the illuminated screen with his aunt’s number on display. Ten didn’t understand why he can’t push the contact to start the conversation to check up on his mother, but as he stands in the kitchen he just can’t bring himself to do it. It’s as if someone in the universe was listening to his thoughts as his phone starts to vibrate in his hand which makes him jump before he sees his Aunt’s number contacting him. He takes a moment to calm himself before answering, his brain automatically switching from the Korean language and back to Thai.

“Hello?” Ten answers first, he could hear what almost sounded like breathing on the other end before he finally gets a femine voice clearing her throat, “Auntie, how’s Mom?” He asks as he makes his way around the counter but not before rinsing out his cereal bowl from earlier.

“Chittaphon,” Ten feels himself smile as he realizes it’s not his aunt who he was speaking with but in fact his own mother. He could hear her subtle wheezing along with a few coughs which broke his heart. “How are you, baby?” His mother asks and Ten can feel himself start to tear up. He misses his mother so much, he just wants to hug her right now. “I miss my Tennie.” He laughs softly just as he hears her do the same. “Are you having fun in Jeju? How is Doyoung? You're not getting too drunk are you?” His mother fires one question after the other.

“I’m good, Mama. Doyoung is good and yes, I’m having fun.” Ten’s voice wavers as he speaks before he continues. “I miss you, so much.” A tear softly escapes his eye and he quickly wipes his cheek with the back of his hand as he makes his way to the back patio to look at the ocean as he holds the phone close to his ear, just as if he was cradling his Mother’s hand when she caressed his face.

“Tennie, what’s wrong?” His mother asks and it makes Ten laugh. His mother has always been able to read him even just from the way he speaks. It is one of the things he admires about his mother among how she always wants him to be happy. “You sound upset, honey. What’s going on? Did your ex boyfriend call you again or is something happening there?” She asks and patiently waits for her son to answer, giving him as much time as he needs before he speaks.

Ten drops his forehead into his hand as he sits on one of the patio chairs, he shakes his head softly. He needs to tell her what he can’t stop thinking about, about Doyoung, about Johnny, and more importantly about the job offer Doyoung had presented to him. The only problem that stayed is he didn’t know how to go about it, he doesn’t know how he feels about everything. This vacation is becoming too complicated for him and he wishes it wasn’t the case. He wanted to get away from drama but he’s thrown himself into another shit-pile of thoughts he can’t escape at least for another week when he finally leaves to go back home. That is, if he even goes back home.

“No Mama, Lucas hasn’t called me. I haven’t talked to him for a while since he decided to cheat on me with another nurse.” Ten reminds her and he hears her cough before a hum of acknowledgment. “I have officially gotten myself into another shit show. I’m telling you Mama, I attract drama,” He laughs it off as he leans back in the patio chair, deciding to count the LED lights on Doyoung’s house, “Doyoung confessed to me that he likes me and we have a date tonight, I have this other boy I met down here that I might like and we have a date tomorrow, and Doyoung has been letting me teach dance classes at his studio and he even offered me a job to work for him here in Jeju. I have till the end of next week to decide, and I just can’t process my thoughts on anything except how to make cereal at this point. I could barely do that. I ended up putting the milk first accidently and now I feel weird about that.” Ten finishes his small rant with a large huff.

“You put the milk first? What are you an animal?” His mother laughs through the receiver and it makes Ten laugh a genuine laugh, the first one in a couple of days. “I say, that is a lot of unneeded drama you’ve gotten yourself into. Don’t rush Tennie, stop thinking about all of it all at once. Start with one thing first, let’s start with Doyoung. How did you feel when he confessed to you and why did you agree to go on the date?” His mother asks.

“I felt bad, like I led him on for all these years.” Ten admits, “I agreed because I knew he would be upset if I didn’t and that’s not saying I don’t feel anything for Doyoung. I'm very attracted to him. It's just, he is my friend and I think that’s all I see him as.” He adds, finally letting the thoughts he’s been having in his head spill out to his mother who was patiently listening to him from another country. Ten’s mother clears her throat before speaking,

“Tennie, if that’s how you feel you need to let him know tonight. I know you think you’re thinking of him and you want him to be happy but I think it will hurt him more if you keep that hope in him when you don’t feel anything.” His mother says softly, he nods as if she can see him before sighing softly. “Now about this other boy? Why might you like him?” She asks, Ten feels himself smile for a moment.

“He’s big, nice, and goofy.” Ten says softly, already picturing Johnny in his head with that stupid smirk he had on his face a couple of nights ago. “He’s soft with me, like he actually genuinely wants to know me. I haven’t told him much and I don’t know much about him either but I just have this gut feeling that he’s a good guy and he would be a nice change. He’s not like the other people I’ve dated, I can tell he cares. It doesn’t mean I’m actually thinking of being in a relationship with him and I am not about to do long distance.” 

“You sound like me describing your father.” She says through the receiver, Ten smiles at that statement. “Well baby, all I can tell you about him is to go on the date with him and really get to know him. Have your heart open but still guarded and see what happens that day. Have it play a part in your future life, you said Doyoung offered you a job working for him, right? Do you want it?” She asks her son and his heart stops for a moment. He wanted it, he really wanted the job with every fiber of his being but he knows he has unfinished business in Thailand.

“I have to take care of you, Mama” Ten says, his voice cracking as he rakes in a shallow breath to keep from crying.

“That’s not what I asked.” She interjects and Ten sighs, “Ten, if you want it and can feel it in your heart that you would be happier, take it. I want you to be happy and you know that, I never asked you to take care of me and I know you gave up a big dream for me. I will be fine with your aunt, I will feel better knowing you are happy more than anything.” Ten can feel himself starting to cry at the words his mother is saying. He wipes his eyes and smiles before clearing his throat.

“I love you, Mama. Are you doing okay?” He asks, trying to avert their conversation to focus on her.

“I love you, too. I’m fine, your aunt and I are about to leave for my doctor’s appointment. I will tell her you said hello and that you love her. I just wanted to check up on my baby.” She says and Ten can hear the smile she’s grown on her face by the way she speaks. “I will let you go okay, take one thing at a time. Tell Doyoung, have fun tomorrow, and think about what will make you happy. I love you, I have to go.” His mother coughs through the receiver and it's a big one that even shakes through Ten. He wants to be there taking care of her.

“Okay. Bye Mama, I love you.”

“I love you, Tennie. Talk to you soon.”

Just like that the line drops and Ten’s eyes are overflowing onto his swim trunks. He drops his phone onto the table and his face into his hands as his body racks out soft sobs that only he can hear. Ten is frustrated, he misses his mother, he feels like a bad son for leaving her with only his aunt, he feels like he’s leading Doyoung on, he likes Johnny, and he is unsure of his possible happiness. Ten wanted to crawl into a whole and never come out, he wanted to be nowhere and seen by no one. He lifts his head with final tears falling onto the wood patio below him before wiping his eyes with his shirt.

“ _One thing at a time, one thing at a time, one thing at a time…”_ Ten repeats this mantra as he makes his way into the house to begin picking out his outfit for his date tonight.

Ten’s nervous and there is no denying it. Doyoung had gotten back at around five and the two had shared brief words before separating to go get ready for tonight. Ten is no longer nervous about the date, he is nervous to tell Doyoung his feelings. He just thinks of Doyoung as a friend and needs to tell him before the night is over. They will have a nice dinner, pay their separate checks and once they get home he will explain that he only sees Doyoung as a friend.

After a long needed shower, Ten blow-dries his hair and puts on some earrings that he knew Doyoung had bought him and he still had after all these years before slipping on his marbled, silk shirt, tight dress slacks with some suede shoes. He adjusts the small amount of jewelry he put on before giving one last look over of himself. Ten thought the outfit suits him but as he makes his way up from his shoes to his face he sees the worried expression on his written all over it. 

“How am I _this_ nervous?” Ten asks himself as he turns around to grab his wallet and phone. He shakes the thoughts that flood his head as he makes his way out of the guest room to the living room only to have his breath hitch in his throat as he gazes upon his friend’s outfit choice. Doyoung stands in the living room wearing all black, a slim black blazer, a balenciaga dress shirt that had a zipper that he had all the way down to make a v-neck, and very fitting dress pants with black leather shoes. Doyoung's hair is parted in the middle only showing a bit of his forehead as he looked down at his phone as he types. Ten gulps, “ _Holy shit._ ” He whispers, Doyoung looks up and notices Ten with a smile.

“You look nice, Tennie.” Doyoung smiles and it makes his heart rest as it is still in fact his friend that was standing there looking like that and not an apparition. Ten watches as Doyoung makes his way over to him to help fix his collar before stepping back, their eyes connect for a moment before Ten shakes his head. “There now that’s better, are you ready to go?” He asks with a hopeful smile. Ten shakes his head again as more than promiscuous thoughts creep into his head the longer he stares at Doyoung.

“Who are you and what have you done with my Dong Dong?” Ten jokes and Doyoung laughs at Ten. He places his hands on Doyoung’s suited shoulders and looks him over, “I’m serious, you look so good what the hell? Is this how you look on all your dates?” He asks and Doyoung shakes his head as he steps away to grab his wallet and slip his phone into his jacket pocket.

“I don’t go on dates, Ten. I’m always busy.” Doyoung tells him, “This is probably my first date in about 2 years?” That information makes Ten’s heart stutter for a second. Doyoung questions himself before sighing and dropping his hands to his side before offering his hand to Ten. “Shall we?” He asks, Ten smiles at his cheesiness before taking his hand in his own. Doyoung begins to lead them out of his house, Ten glances at his friends appearance and he knows Doyoung knows he’s staring. “Ten, are you really _that_ shocked by my appearance?”

"You just look really good. I’ll stop staring, I’m sorry.” Ten blushes and Doyoung notices before planting a small peck to his cheek as they approach his car, opening Ten’s door for him prior to going to the driver side. Ten’s nerves were now vibrating in his spine and fingertips, he needs to tell Doyoung but he doesn’t want to hurt him and it doesn’t help that the confusion of Doyoung being extremely attractive to Ten right now is setting in. It’s making him imagine things a friend shouldn’t, but _damn_ if Doyoung didn’t clean up nicely.

The car ride didn’t last long and Ten was thankful for that but when they pulled up to the restaurant one thing is clear; Ten will not be able to afford anything that will be served tonight. He looks at Doyoung with a slight look of annoyance and Doyoung grimaces as he takes in Ten's facial expression. He knows what Doyoung is planning, he wants to buy Ten’s dinner and show him how good of a boyfriend he could be for Ten.

“Dongie.. I told you-” Ten cuts himself off with a wave of his hand and a large sigh. Doyoung takes Ten’s hand in his own, trying to catch the younger boy’s gaze. “I thought we agreed we would go dutch?” He asks his friend who still has their fingers intertwined. Doyoung casts a small frown as he pulls up to the valet, Ten gets out once they’re stopped. Doyoung jerks at Ten’s roughness when parting their hands but sighs as he gets out to hand his keys to the worker. Ten watches as Doyoung’s sullen face makes its way to Ten’s angry one.

“Ten, I know what we agreed to but that’s _not_ a date. That’s two friends going to get dinner, I asked you on a date and I intend for it to be a good one. I know how stubborn you are and I know you really don’t know what to think about going on a date with me. I just want to show you what I can give you.” Doyoung admits, Ten’s anger fades as Doyoung tells him of his intentions and he would be lying if it didn’t make him feel butterflies in his stomach erupt. He sighs softly before taking Doyoung’s hand. Ten presses up on his toes a bit to kiss Doyoung’s cheek before turning to the entrance of the restaurant. 

After being ushered inside once giving Doyoung’s name to the host they are seated at one of the round tables in the middle of the restaurant. Ten began to look around to look at the architecture surrounding them, this place was fancy. The sculptures at every corner of the building indicated that, not only that but every waiter and waitress were dressed in suits. This type of attention made Ten nervous. He looked at Doyoung as the older boy talked to the waiter to order one of Ten’s favorite wines. He and Doyoung lock eyes and the older boy’s eyes soften at Ten’s nervousness before finishing up the wine order. Ten takes in a deep breath to calm himself with a soft pat to his own face.

“Are you okay?” Doyoung asks and Ten shakes his head. Ten felt like he was going to throw up from nervousness, _One thing at a time, one thing at a time, one thing at a time…._ Ten kept the mantra going as he adjusted himself in his seat. “Tennie, relax I ordered wine and I’m sure the appetizers are on their way.” He informs Ten who looked like a deer in headlights, “Okay, let’s move on. The kids missed you today at practice… What did you do today?” Doyoung asks a very nervous Ten. Ten shakes his head and takes a deep breath as he thinks about the events earlier.

“I, uh, I talked to my mom.” Ten tells Doyoung, relaxing a bit more as he wanted to elaborate. “It wasn’t a long conversation she’s doing well, she asked how you were. I told her you were fine, I told her we were going on a date and I told her about the job offer you gave me.” Ten tells him, specifically leaving out the conversation surround Johnny and the brown-haired boy smiles softly as Ten talks.

“Have you given it any thought?” Doyoung asks, Ten shoots him a confused look. “About the job, what did your mom say when you told her?” Ten leans back in his chair as he recalls everything she said from memory before settling for a shorter version of what his mother told him.

“She wants me to take it, she knows it will make me happy.” Ten admits to Doyoung who proceeds to ask how he feels on the subject. “I want it more than anything Dongie, but I have some unfinished business back home. I can’t just stay with no game plan. If I were to take it I would need to have a set outlook before I make a solid decision, I need to make sure my mother will be taken care of properly and to find a place to stay.” Doyoung goes to interject but Ten cuts him off, “I don’t want to stay with you, It’s too much on you and I know you enjoy me being here but I’m beginning to feel like an annoyance to you.” Doyoung laughs before nodding as he understood where Ten is coming from.

“Yeah all the dudes you’ve been bringing back to my house is a bit much but I think it might change tonight.” Doyoung winks and Ten bursts out laughing, catching a few peoples attention. He quickly covers his mouth and shakes his head.

“That’s it, I need wine.” Ten laughs just as the waiter was coming with the bottle of wine. Doyoung stops the waiter from leaving with the bottle.

“Leave the bottle.” Doyoung tells him and Ten throws him a knowing look before tapping their glasses together as he goes to take his first sip. Maybe this date wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“I wanna know know know know, what is love?!” Both Ten and Doyoung yell-sing the song they hear on the radio as they walk from his car to the house, Ten absently tripping over his own feet for a second before catching his balance. Both buzzed boys laugh as they walk inside the darkened house, Ten continues to sing to himself as he kicks off his shoes next to Doyoung who was fighting his blazer on his arms in hopes to get some relief. Ten laughs at his friends failing attempts.

“Wait Dongie, lemme help.” Ten laughs as he sways over to the older boy to help him with the blazer. He shakes his head softly as he sees the buttons of Doyoung’s blazer still intact, “Well first of all dumbass, it’s still buttoned.” Ten says as he reaches for the metallic buttons to undo them. Mindlessly, Ten rests his hand on Doyoung’s stomach to balance himself before grasping the buttons. Doyoung watches Ten and Ten can feel eyes on him as he undoes the first two buttons, he glances at the older boy for a moment taking in the flushed cheeks, red lips and mussed hair from him running his hands through it all throughout dinner. Ten can feel his face beginning to turn crimson at the attention. 

Ten removes his gaze from Doyoung’s face and back to the buttons of his friend’s blazer. To his dismay Ten was beginning to struggle with as the atmosphere had suddenly changed for him. Just as he finished the last button his hands were caught by slightly bigger ones. Ten’s breath hitches as his eyes travel up to meet Doyoung’s gaze, noticing the glassed over darkened look in his eyes. Ten felt his heart racing as they looked at each other not saying anything, he could tell what Doyoung was thinking and he knew he needed to stop it before it got started. Ten wouldn’t be able to control himself once it started, the alcohol in his system proving to be a bitch on decision making. He needs to tell Doyoung he thinks of him as a friend. Ten needs to let Doyoung know.

“Doyoung-” Ten is quickly shut off by lips pressing against his. It takes him a bit longer to realize what just happened before his body takes over and kisses Doyoung back, eagerly. Their hands fall from each other as Doyoung slides his hands on Ten’s hips. Ten lets out small noise resembling a whimper once the hands are placed. His own hands snaking their way up to wrap around Doyoung’s neck as they kissed. Their two mouths only graze each other before Doyoung nips softly on Ten’s bottom lip, earning a moan as his tongue passes Ten's warm entrance. “ _Fuck.”_ Ten whispers as Doyoung breaks the kiss to trail kisses down his neck.

Ten knows he should stop but he can't, his body wants Doyoung and it was obvious that Doyoung wants Ten more than anyone. He earns a moan from his friend as Ten’s hand slips into Doyoung’s already messy hair so he can tug softly and goddamn if that noise isn't a turn on for Ten. He doesn’t know when it happens but he can feel his back pressing against the front door and his best friend’s thigh in between his own. Ten lets out a moan at the sudden pressure it adds to his groin, slowly he presses down on Doyoung’s thigh to feel some kind of friction on his aching part. Doyoung stops littering Ten’s neck with kisses to watch Ten grind against his thigh, hearing whimpers coming from the smaller boy. Ten’s mouth hangs ajar as he pleases himself against his friend.

“Fuck Tennie, so fucking sexy.” Doyoung whispers as his hand grips Ten’s face to kiss him. Their tongues ghosting over each other along with wanton moans coming from both parties as they grind against one another. “Ten, _can I fuck you_?” The older boy asks softly, without thinking about anything other than getting relief Ten nods. “I need you to say it.” Doyoung adds as he takes his thigh away from Ten. He whines as the sudden emptiness between his thighs and looks to the taller boy. “Say it, Tennie. Tell me me I can fuck you, _please_.” Doyoung is serious this time, the mood suddenly changing from wanton, to genuine need of approval. 

Ten looks at Doyoung, the sex fog clouding his brain for a moment. He takes in Doyoung's sullen, needy eyes noting how they are not at all what Ten saw when they first started this. Ten’s heart aches as he looks to his friend and it’s in this moment he knew Doyoung’s heart was broken. He knew that Doyoung knew Ten didn’t have feelings for him the way he did for Ten. Ten lets one of his hands fall from Doyoung’s hair to his cheek to softly caress it, his thumb wipes over a tear the older boy had spilled out in the silence from Ten. The younger boy sighs, he was fine with sleeping with his friend but this wasn’t about him anymore, it was about Doyoung getting over Ten. A friend is a friend and Ten does love Doyoung and will do anything for him, he can do this for him.

“Dongie, please fuck me.” Ten says softly as he presses up to kiss Doyoung. Doyoung lets out a small cry as he lifts up the younger boy around his waist, he doesn’t get too far and decides to sit on the couch with Ten in his lap. The younger boy grinds down softly on his friend's clothed dick. “How do you want me?” Ten asks in short needy pants against Doyoung's ear, he wants Doyoung to get what he wants out of this. Ten wasn’t buzzed anymore; he was focused on Doyoung’s needs instead of his own. Doyoung moans at the young boy’s skilled hips working on his tented dress pants, tears still pricking at his eyes from a broken heart.

“I want you to ride me, please.” Doyoung pants softly, his hands having a steady grip on Ten’s hips as he bucks up against the younger’s ass. Ten nods softly at the older boy’s request, kissing him softly as he stops his movements to work on shimming out of his pants before working on Doyoung’s. Doyoung grabs Ten’s hands before shaking his head, “I can do that, It’s okay.” He says softly as he undoes his belt. Ten nods as he steps back to remove his briefs, leaving the bottom half of him completely in the open as Doyoung pushes down his pants to reveal himself. “Do I need to, you know?” Doyoung pants softly as his hand works on his dick, Ten chuckles before shaking his head at what Doyoung is insinuating. “Are you sure, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’ll be fine, Doyoung,” Ten tells him as he ruffles the older boy's hair, “Condom?” Doyoung quickly digs in his pocket that was now just at his thighs before he shows the silver packaging. Ten takes it and rips it open, the lubed packaging providing enough lubrication for him to take Doyoung without pain. It’s not like this is Ten’s first time. He removes Doyoung’s busy hands from his dick to replace them with his own as he works the condom down his shaft. Doyoung’s head falls back in a moan. Ten chuckles softly as he climbs back onto the sullen boy’s lap. “Dongie, I’m sorry.” Ten apologizes softly as he hovers over the other boy's dick and Doyoung shakes his head.

“Please, Tennie. Don’t do that, I know you’re already letting me pity fuck you but please don’t apologize.” Doyoung looks at Ten with tears threatening to spill again, He nods but goes to interject about him sending mixed signals. “No, it’s not your fault. Don’t do that either, don’t blame yourself. I knew you didn’t want to go on the date, I know you don’t see me that way and I know how you are. _I_ fell for you and that’s my own fault.” Doyoung’s eyes spill over as he talks. “Just let me be sad and have you ride me.” He laughs as he wipes his eyes, Ten chuckles softly before pressing a kiss to Doyoung’s forehead as he positions himself over the older boy’s dick before sinking down. He hears the moans coming from Doyoung as his fingers dig into Ten’s thighs. Ten would be lying if he said Doyoung's cock didn’t sting a little bit as he had no prep as he sank down on him until he bottomed out. It is okay though, Ten quickly adjusts to his friend's length being inside him before he starts moving.

As soon Ten begins moving his hips to a rhythm he knew Doyoung and him could both take Doyoung lets out the loudest sob into Ten’s shirt. Ten knows he shouldn’t but the entire time he whispers apologies in Doyoung’s ear as he rides him. He broke his best friend's heart and it made him feel terrible. The more Doyoung both cried and moaned the more Ten apologized while he kissed various parts of Doyoung’s face. Soon enough they were both crying and that’s just how their night went with broken sobs and wanton moans until both climaxed and Doyoung fell asleep on the couch with tear stained cheeks. 

Ten had gotten dressed after soothing Doyoung to sleep on the couch, now walking around the dark house in nothing but his underwear and the shirt he wore on the date. His eyes sting from the tears he spilled but pulls out his phone, dialing the one number he thought he would never call as he walks outside into the midnight air.

“ _Hello, Ten?_ ” A voice answers on the receiver and Ten lets out a small cry, “ _Ten, are you okay? Where are you, do you need me to come pick you up?”_ The voice asks and Ten shakes his head even though the man on the phone can't see him.

“Johnny, I broke Doyoung’s heart.” Ten whimpers softly into the phone.

“It’s okay, baby.” Johnny says back to him with full concern in his voice, “ _Talk to me_.”

The next morning Ten wakes up with a dull pounding in his skull that he knows is both from crying and the alcohol from last night. His body aches as well as his ass does, he pushes his tired form up from his guest bed to find himself still in his marbled shirt and underwear from the night before. He sighs softly before making his way out of his room to find Doyoung standing at there, his hand raised as if he were about to knock on his door. Ten freezes as he looks at his friend, who stares back as he drops his hand. They stand there for a moment, not speaking. Neither of them knew what to say until Doyoung finally cleared his throat.

“Um, Johnny is here.” Doyoung says softly and Ten shoots him a look of confusion just as memories of their conversation floods back into his head. He had been crying to Johnny until about three in the morning when he passed out on the phone. Ten had told Johnny about Doyoung having a crush on him, and he knew he didn’t tell him about them having sex but he really didn’t know why Johnny was here at 10 in the morning. “He said you guys had plans to hang out.” Doyoung adds, Ten sees the small flash of smile from Doyoung but notices the tear tracks still on his face from last night. Ten sighs softly as he can still hear the cries from his best friend.

Ten nods softly before softly brushing past Doyoung and into the living room to see the giant himself sitting on the couch where Doyoung and him had been last night. Ten bites his tongue as he takes in Johnny’s appearance, a plain t-shirt with a jean jacket, black skinny jeans, and white converse. The younger boy’s hair looked semi-messy like he had styled it that way. Johnny looks good. Ten clears his throat which draws the boy’s attention away from his phone. His smile widens as he makes eye contact with Ten before faltering to see Ten’s attire. Johnny stands to walk over to Ten, swooping down to place a soft kiss on Ten’s cheek as Doyoung passes behind them.

“What are you doing here this early?” Ten asks the taller boy as he glances at Doyoung who is clearly trying to busy himself in the kitchen instead of listening to him and Johnny. Johnny ruffles Ten’s hair to which the smaller boy smacks his hand away at the subtle tease. He shoots the boy a look before fixing his own hair. “I know we’re supposed to hang out, but I didn’t think it was until later.” Ten adds as he crosses his arms.

“Well, you seemed really upset last night and I thought I would surprise you by coming to pick you up early to take you out and do fun things to help cheer you up.” Johnny smiles at the smaller boy which triggers Ten’s own soft smile to his dismay. Ten can feel the butterflies erupting at knowing that Johnny wants to make him feel better. “I can sit out here and wait while you get dressed.” Johnny says and Ten rolls his eyes at the boy’s timidness all of the sudden. Ten tosses a glance to Doyoung in the kitchen who quickly averts his gaze from Ten. Johnny looks over as Ten’s attention turns elsewhere. He sighs softly, “I think I’ll just go wait outside.” Johnny says in whisper to Ten before kissing the top of Ten’s head as he makes a curt nod to Doyoung before he exits the front of the house.

Ten waits until Johnny is out of the front door before making his way over to Doyoung, he needs to talk to Doyoung. He knows his friend doesn't like Johnny as it had been made apparent the last time the two had seen each other. Ten slowly approaches the counter where Doyoung is pretending to eat a bowl of cereal. Doyoung looks up at Ten with a soft smile, Ten returns it as he sits on one of the stools.

“Are you okay, Dong Dong?” Ten asks his best friend. Doyoung drops his spoonful of fruity pebbles as he looks at Ten, nodding softly at Ten’s question. “Do you want to talk about it? I know you remember what happened, we weren’t that drunk. I can cancel with Johnny and you and I can hang out today if it would make you feel better.” Ten offers and Doyoung laughs softly as he shakes his head.

“Tennie, I’m fine. Yeah, I’m still a little heart broken but I know I will be okay. Don’t cancel on Johnny. I know you like him and it’s fine with me.” Doyoung tells Ten, “Thank you for you know, last night. Oddly enough it gave me the closure I needed. I love you, Tennie and I’m sorry to have put you through that decision. I shouldn’t have asked for it but I just needed to know. You’re my best friend and apparently care for me more than yourself considering you let me pity-fuck you.” Doyoung laughs and Ten chuckles alongside him. Ten rounds the counter to wrap his arms around the older boy’s neck. 

“Don’t apologize for it. I knew you needed it, I could see it meant closure for you.” Ten says as he pulls back. “Also, It’s not that big of a deal for you to have me like that. I mean I’ve had sex with about seven different guys since being here, so you’re hardly my first.” Ten jokes and Doyoung laughs as he picks up his coffee cup, rolling his eyes as he sips. “But really I did have fun last night, you know before we had sex. I think you deserve someone who is as sweet as you Dongie and I’m sorry it’s not me.” Ten says and Doyoung waves his hand. 

“It’s okay, now shut up and go get dressed so the giant on my porch doesn’t take a leak in my bushes.” Doyoung smiles and Ten goes to kiss his cheek with a laugh but stops to look for approval, “If you don’t kiss my cheek like you always do I will be offended.” He warns and Ten smiles as he kisses Doyoung’s cheek before running out of the kitchen to get ready for his day with Johnny.

Ten quickly runs to his room to change his shirt and slip on a new pair of underwear and jeans. He grabs his jacket and his phone as he walks out of the guest bedroom back into the living room. Doyoung is still sitting at the counter sipping his coffee, Ten smiles as he runs over to his best friend to give him a quick hug and small peck on the cheek before telling him not to wait up as he heads out the door. Upon opening the door he finds Johnny sitting on the porch, scrolling through his phone and like before, quickly putting it away once Ten presents himself to the taller boy.

“Where are you taking me?” Ten asks and Johnny takes the boy's small hand in his. “Also why are you being so mushy with me?” He asks Johnny, “I told you I didn’t want anything between us. So I don’t understand all the cheek kisses and the hand holding.” Ten reminds him and Johnny laughs like he knew something that Ten didn’t. His brain searches for the information that he told Johnny last night and nothing about admitting to liking him is coming up.

“You also told me, seeing me was a one time thing.” Johnny adds with a soft smile as he looks down at Ten as they walk. “Yet, here we are our third time seeing each other, holding hands and you’re not even trying to take your hand back from me or trying to shove me away when I kiss various parts of your face.” He points out and it makes Ten’s face turn red as he looks down at their hands that were still intertwined and how he didn’t even bat an eyelash at Johnny kissing him this morning. “I like you, Ten and I’m not going to deny it. I mean it’s obvious everyone can see I like you even more after getting to hang out with you the other day and our very deep phone call last night. I’m considering this to me as our first date.” Johnny tells him and Ten listens intently as the boy speaks his mind. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird to think of this as our first date after considering the first night we met we had sex?” Ten asks and it makes Johnny stop in his tracks to look at him. Ten looks up through squinted eyes as the morning sun shines down on them. “What?” He asks the taller boy.

“So you’re considering this our first date too?” Johnny askes with a smile as wide as his face, Ten laughs as he rolls his eyes and swats Johnny’s arm playfully after shooting him a look. “Alright so, you don’t consider this a date but I’m going to and you can’t stop me.” He adds and Ten sighs in content as they walk hand and hand down the sidewalk on the way to wherever Johnny was leading them. “I know you like me, I’ve known from the moment on the beach when we first made eye-contact.”

“I never said I liked you, Johnny.” Ten tells him as he slowly takes back his hand from the boy. Ten can hear a soft whine coming from the larger boy and he can’t help but chuckle at him before rolling his eyes. “Don’t assume things you have no clue about, and it doesn’t matter to me whether you think this is a date or whether I like you or not because I know I don’t want to date. I thought that was clear between us?” Ten asks the raven-haired boy that has stood frozen in front of him, taking his chance he begins to walk a bit ahead so that Johnny will be the one following now.

“Fine, then we can just be two friends having a day to themselves.” Johnny assures Ten with a soft nudge to his shoulder. Ten sighs with his mouth in a straight line just as a low growl is heard from his stomach. His eyes widen along with Johnny’s before they make eye contact once again and start chuckling at Ten’s angry stomach. “Alright, let’s go get you some food.” Johnny adds as he throws his arm around the smaller boy in a friendly way. Ten doesn't want to admit it but having Johnny this close of proximity is making those stupid insects flutter in his growling stomach. Ten doesn't know how he is going to get through today, especially after Johnny admitting to him that he does like him. He groans under his breath as they walk, Ten really wishes this boy wouldn’t say such things. It made his head ache, terribly.

“What, no way, there is no way you’re a nurse.” Johnny comments as they sit outside a small coffee shop. It had been Johnny who had a sweet tooth after their small lunch at a side shop bakery where Ten graciously ate a red-bean bun. Now both boys were sitting outside, Johnny with his iced-americano and Ten with his banana milk in the middle of Jeju talking about what Ten did for a living as the day rolled into the evening. “If you treat your patients like you treat your dance students, damn do I feel sorry for them.” Ten rolls his eyes as he watches the raven-haired boy sip on his coffee. Ten nods as he finishes a sip of his drink, twirling his straw in the cream-foam concoction as he swallows. “So you work at a hospital, or do you just work at a private practice?” Johnny asks as he leans back in his chair, fully facing Ten.

“I work in a hospital. I’m what I guess you would call the head nurse as I’ve been there the longest considering everyone prior to me quit or transfered once the new hospital opened.” Ten explains as Johnny nods to show he’s listening. “I treat the patients nicer trust me, I know they can't help it when they’re in the hospital but, I can’t tell you how tired I am of being hit on by both old women and men while I’m changing their bed pans.” Johnny laughs as soon as the sentence is out of Ten’s mouth. Ten laughs with him as he wraps his lips around the straw of his drink for another taste. Johnny does the same once his laughter subsides.

Ten has to admit spending time with Johnny isn't bad and in fact he really enjoys his company. Johnny is funny, he’s smart, and he really has a way with words that Ten can’t even begin to process. The thought of them being on a date doesn't seem like a bad thing for Ten anymore, but he knows it's not going to last long. Ten is content with spending time with Johnny for now as his friend, he knows that’s all they are even if their prior encounters did point to otherwise. Ten is starting to wish he would’ve met Johnny at a different time in his life instead of how it is now. Ten sighs dejectedly, which Johnny notices. They exchange looks before Johnny sits up in his chair to lean against the steel table they had both of their drinks resting on.

“Why did you come out here, Ten?” Johnny asks, Ten laughs sarcastically as he breaks eye contact from the larger boy to his half-empty drink. Being asked that made him feel like his banana milk, half-empty. Ten pauses his straw stirring to look up at Johnny as he was still staring at him from the other side of the table. He drops his straw and falls back into the metal chair he is planted in before running a hand down his face. Johnny shouldn’t have asked this question because at this point Ten couldn’t pinpoint why he had come here with how much of shit show he’s having. He looks back at Johnny as he waits patiently.

“Do you really want to know why I came out here?” Johnny nods at Ten’s question. He laughs softly to himself and shakes his head as he sits forward once again to take a drink of his milk. He really wishes this were alcohol now that he thinks about it, “I don’t even know why I came out here anymore,” Ten starts before waving his hand softly at what he said, “I initially came out here to escape my shitty-stalker ex of a boyfriend who cheated on me with… I think it was three of the CNA nurses. Oh yeah did I mention he is kind of my boss because he’s a doctor at the hospital I work at?” Ten laughs at the words coming out of his mouth, “One minute he tells you he loves you and asks you to marry him, and the next minute he’s busting out your car window because you won’t return his calls because you found him literally balls deep in a girl in the bed you two share.” Ten’s fingers balled into fists on the table so hard he could feel his nails digging into his skin.

Ten wasn’t focusing on Johnny anymore as graphic visions flooded his mind of that night he found his ex cheating and then the fear he felt when the baseball bat barely missed his head to smash the windshield of his car. His eyes dart over to a hand softly being placed on his wrist, Ten looks up to see soft, dark brown eyes with sympathy pouring out of them. Ten takes a deep breath as he clenches his fists one last time before letting go. This was only the third time he had ever spoken of his ex, of course Ten’s mother knew and the only other person was Doyoung and he only knew what Ten wanted to tell him. Johnny on the other hand, had gotten the whole story.

“That’s fucking bullshit, Tennie.” Johnny says as he takes Ten’s hand in his much bigger one and scoots closer to the older boy. Ten doesn’t move and only watches as the tall boy moves closer. “No wonder you wanted to get away and also why you don’t want to date.” He adds with a sullen look at the realization that Ten wasn’t ever going to go on an official date with him. Ten sighs as he rests his hand over Johnny’s bigger one that already had the other one enveloped. “I really like you Ten and I wanted this to be a date because the first time we met, it was fun but I didn’t actually want to leave you that night.” Johnny admits as if Ten didn’t know already.

“Johnny, I like you.” Ten admits, finally. As soon as the words leave his mouth he can feel the suffocating air that’s been trapped inside his chest escape and can inhale properly once again. “But I never came out here to date anyone, I just wanted to get drunk and get fucked if I’m being honest.. My heart is broken and you may like me for now but I’m a walking shit show...” Ten’s eyes flutter and Johnny chuckles softly at the phrasing as he waits for Ten to finish. “... I’m not staying. I’m going back at the end of next week. My mother is sick and has been sick for a while, she needs me whether she wants to admit it or not and I know Doyoung offered me a job to finally become what I dreamed of but I have unfinished business back home.” He adds as he slowly takes his hands away from Johnny and places them back in his lap. Johnny pulls back with a look of process before his hand comes down to wipe off his face and falls back in the chair.

“ _Man,_ What a way to get rejected.” Ten laughs as he starts to finish off his banana milk while he lets the younger boy process everything. Johnny plays with the straw in his cup as he thinks, the sun casting shadows on his face as it began to set behind them. He didn’t realize Johnny and him had been gone all day. Johnny looks at Ten for a second as he sighs sullenly, “Well it’s getting late, why don’t we start heading back?” He asks Ten as he stands up to throw his cup away in a trash can a few feet away. Ten takes the opportunity to walk up behind Johnny and look up at him as he turns back around. Johnny slightly jumps at Ten suddenly being so close to him. Ten laughs at the fact he had scared Johnny.

“I’m actually kind of hungry again. Why don’t we go get something to eat? My treat this time.” Ten offers with a very sincere smile, Johnny nods softly at Ten’s offer. Ten nods softly as he starts to lead the way to whatever joint is nearby. He knew it would no doubt be a chicken place as he discovered during his time here that South Korea is littered in them on every street corner. “Chicken and Beer sound good?” Ten asks as looks back at Johnny who was following close behind him with a stupid grin on his face that made Ten’s heart skip a minute. 

“That sounds great actually, considering how much of a lightweight you are you might wanna sleep with me in a drunken stupor.” Johnny teases as he catches up next to Ten to nudge him playfully as they walk next to each other. Ten shoots a look up at Johnny along with his skinny middle finger to tell him what he thinks of his little comment. “I’m kidding, but I am pretty bummed out about the rejection. I think a pity-fuck is in order.” Ten laughs at that statement as it hits very close to home considering what happened last night.

“Oh don’t even get me started.” Ten laughs softly as he shakes his head, looking down to the sidewalk beneath his feet. “If you wanna know how I pity-fuck just ask Doyoung, he can tell you.” He smiles, and Johnny stops in his tracks as if he had just been slapped in the face. Ten stops his movement to look at Johnny and can’t help but chuckle. “I mean I’m surprised you didn’t find a condom wrapper or even the condom on the couch you were sitting on this morning when you came to get me. We fucked and cried right in the spot where your own ass was.” Ten says as he begins to walk, leaving a very flustered Johnny behind him to process his words once again.

“You pity-fucked Doyoung?!” Johnny exclaims, Ten laughs.

It’s nine o’clock at night by the time Johnny takes Ten back to Doyoung’s house. Neither were drunk as they had only had two beers each and it wasn’t the good beer either, just a shitty house blend that neither of them could find themselves to drink quickly. At dinner it was Johnny’s turn to tell him about himself, Ten came to find out Johnny manages his family’s music studio as in he gives lessons and sells instruments when someone wants them. He is very passionate about music and even went to one of the most prestigious music schools back in the states. He loves dogs, his mom, and DJing on the side. It was very clear to Ten that music plays a big part in everything Johnny does and it makes sense to surround himself with equally passionate people like Jaehyun and Taeyong. Ten thinks this might also be what attracted them together, two passionate people, one doing what he loves and the other still passionate with a broken dream. 

As they walk up to Doyoung’s front door Ten feels his heart wearing heavily in his ribcage. He likes Johnny and it sucks. It sucks that Ten didn’t want to be with him right now, he hates the feeling of regret. This isn’t the time for Ten to like someone, he let down Johnny as easily as he could but he can’t hide the fact his feelings stayed the same. Ten turns to the raven-haired boy, the light from Doyoung’s porch allowing Ten to see all of Johnny’s striking facial features. He sighs and wraps his arms around Johnny to his surprise. Ten feels Johnny envelope him in his arms, pressing him deep into the younger boy’s chest allowing his scent to creep into Ten’s nose. Ten sighs in satisfaction as he pulls away, looking back up at Johnny.

“Can I see you a couple more times before you leave?” Johnny asks softly as he takes Ten’s smaller hand in his with a sad smile plastering his face. Ten pouts softly at the younger boys face, what is it and Ten making cute boys upset. It is becoming upsetting and causing damage to his own ego. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I understand after all we’re not dating but you’re my friend and I want to see you again before you leave.” Ten smiles with a soft squeeze to Johnny’s hand following a curt nod.

“I have a couple more lessons at Doyoung’s studio before I leave, so if you and your friends want to have another lesson by the both of us before I leave let me know now.” Ten smiles, he wanted to see the other two guys again before he left. He could use another good laugh before he went back to his shit show of a life. “I wanna see Taeyong and Jaehyun again, I like them and they’re funny. I need a good laugh with them before I leave.” Ten says what he’s thinking to the taller boy still holding his hand.

“Already got it covered. We have a lesson already on Friday, which I now know is a day before you leave.” Johnny frowns and Ten reaches a hand up to cup his face tenderly. He didn’t like that frown on the boy. Ten knew Johnny as a smiling boy and it hurt him to see him so melancholy because of him. “I still want it to be a couple times with just the two of us.” Johnny says as he leans into Ten’s palm, his free hand making its way up Ten’s side and to his chin to tilt it up for better access. 

Ten’s stomach feels like he might throw up when Johnny takes his chin between his fingers to raise his face. Before he can process what he’s doing Ten steps up on his tip-toes to kiss Johnny, his arms coming around the taller boys neck to pull him down. Johnny’s hands snake around Ten’s waist to pull him closer as he kisses the smaller boy back. The kiss doesn’t last long and it never goes beyond that as Ten forces himself to pull back with a soft lick at his lip. Ten laughs softly along with Johnny as he steps back only to hit the door behind him softly. His hand grabbing onto the doorknob as he looks at Johnny who’s frown was now turned up into a smug smirk from being kissed. More insects infest inside Ten’s stomach and he groans softly.

“Thank you for today, Johnny.” Ten whispers, “I had fun and I’m glad we finally got to talk and know each other. I’m gonna miss you, reall-” His words are cut off by another small peck against his lips. Ten’s eyes flutter open after a few seconds to see Johnny only inches away from his own face. “W-what was that for?” He asks in a hush it’s almost inaudible to both boys. Johnny smiles sadly.

“If I’m not going to see you for a very long time I want to kiss you as many times as I can because _god dammit_ , Ten….” Johnny trails as his eyes flutter close for half a second before redirecting his attention back to ten, “... Kissing you leaves my head spinning.” Ten can feel his heart in his throat when Johnny says that as he goes to turn away leaving Ten to blush as he opens the door without saying their farewells. Ten closes the door behind him to see Doyoung coming out from his bedroom when he hears his front door open. Doyoung takes notice of Ten’s expression. The glassy eyes that are scanning the area in front of him as Ten’s brain searches for something and the soft pout playing on the younger boy’s lips. 

“Tennie?” Doyoung asks, trying to make eye contact with Ten who is busy trying to hold back the feelings that are coming up. “Are you okay, Ten? What happened?” He asks as Ten’s glassy eyes land on him. Doyoung steps towards him quickly pulling him for a hug and as soon as his arms wrap around Ten the small boy lets out the loudest sob into his friend’s neck. Ten can feel his friend’s hand coaxing his hand through his hair as he racks out sob after sob, shaking in Doyoung arms as he cried.

“I like him, Dongie.” Ten cries into Doyoung’s neck as he tries to hush Ten, “I really fucking like him and it fucking sucks!” Ten scream sobbs with a harsh sob following behind it. Doyoung’s heart is breaking for his friend, it was Ten’s turn to cry in his friend’s arms and he was ready to let Ten have his moment.

  
“ _I know, Tennie. I’m so sorry...”_

**Author's Note:**

> hi, seunflwr here. I hope you like it. I probably fucked up on it as I hate editing and get too excited to post. i suck at updating so there’s no approximate time i will post. i will just post when i feel like it. if you like it, follow me on twitter @seunflwr.


End file.
